Moving On
by shyesplease
Summary: Some spoilers for the episode "Moving On"! What I wanted the episode to play out like...Justin needs to get over Juliet, and Harper is feeling guilty so someone has to be 'Juliet' for the date. Jalex R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Watched the episode on the internet a couple days ago, thought it was alright, but I like to make episodes seem Jalex-y and me and my sister kinda thought of this idea. This is what I think might have happened if Alex would have been Juliet at the park. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Harper comes rushing over to Alex, guilt very evident on her face. "Alex," She said quietly, "I don't think I can go through with this." _This_, being Harper transforming into Juliet to get Justin to finally get over her and move on. Trust Alex when she tells you that this wasn't her idea. If she had to go through her loss over Mason cold turkey, Justin would have to deal with Juliet's loss in the same way too!

"Harper," Alex started tiredly, her eyes begging to roll at her best friend's behavior. "Just go to the park as Juliet, tell Justin he can move on, blah blah blah, and then leave! It's simple."

"I don't know why I thought this would be a good idea. He seems so happy, and I'm just going to crush him again!" She said, sitting down on Alex's bed and started fidgeting heavily. "I'm such a bad person! I can't do this!"

"Well you can't just have 'Juliet' stand Justin up at the park!" Alex hollered. Even though her brother annoyed her to no ends, she still didn't want him hurt.

"Well, I'm not going, Alex," She said, before walking to the doorframe of Alex's room. "I just can't."

Alex sighed. If 'Juliet' didn't show up, her brother would be in a bad mood for days. This would make pulling any pranks on him pretty much useless since, he would be too depressed to reprimand her properly, which, in return, would make Alex irritable, which no one likes. So basically she had to be 'Juliet' for the sake of everyone, and herself, not just Justin. Yeah, she'll go with that.

Alex quickly made a dash for the park, hiding behind the bushes near the small lake where she knew Justin was going to be. Justin was sitting there; He was smiling a goofy grin as he patiently waited for Juliet. He had a small boat ready to go, that sat beside him.

Alex took a deep breath and, with the flick of her wand, transformed herself into Juliet. "Just go over there, tell him to move on, and then leave," She whispered to herself. "You can do this."

She stepped out of the bushes, and automatically Justin jumped to his feet, his smile ten times wider than before. "Juliet!" He exclaimed, as he engulfed Alex into a tight hug. It was oddly pleasant, but Alex already knew that since she's hugged her brother before, but was slightly ticked off to think he hugged everyone like that.

Shaking her head slightly of her thoughts, Alex placed a forced smile on her face, well 'Juliet's' face, but there wasn't enough time to be so technical. "Justin," She said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as him, but missed it by a long shot. He didn't seem to notice or care; his smile never faltering in the slightest.

"I can't believe you're really here," He said softly, grabbing a hold of her hands as he gazed into her eyes intensely. Oddly enough, even though her head said to look away, she couldn't help but stare back into his misty gray eyes. "I've missed you so much," he expressed breathlessly.

Alex finally snapped back into her senses, swallowing this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach away. She pried Justin's hands out of hers, and then walked a few feet away from Justin, so her back was facing him. "Justin, you need to get over Juli- I mean me."

"Why?" She heard him say behind her. The tone he used was dramatically different then a moment ago. He was confused, and hurt, she could hear it in his voice.

She deeply sighed. "We can't be together," Alex told him, still staring out at the lake.

She could hear him walking closer to her. "But you're fine, you're here. Why can't we be together?" His voice was pleading, and it was gnawing at her heart strings. And yes she did have heart strings. She _was_ human you know.

Alex started thinking that maybe coming wasn't the best choice after all. That maybe if 'Juliet' had stood him up, this wouldn't have to be so difficult. At least not for her.

"We just can't," Alex persisted.

She could hear Justin sigh behind her sadly. "Can we at least hang out a little while before you have to go?"

She wanted to say 'no' and high-tail out of there, but when she turned around, his face was contorted into a miserable expression that she couldn't help but feel horrible. "Sure."

His face lightened immediately, his smile plastered back like it never left. "Let's go take that boat ride I promised you," He said, setting the boat already in the water. What else could she do?

…

Justin hops out of the boat first, tying it around the rock, before he comes over to Alex to help her out. He looks at her lovingly, like he did the whole boat ride. Was it weird that she _wasn't_ weirded out by this? "I can't believe you're really here." He had said this for about nth time by now. The whole boat ride he kept telling her how much he missed her. This wasn't good for the guilt that was eating Alex away. This is why she didn't do emotions.

"Yeah," She drawled, breaking the eye contact, "but we really need to talk about this moving on thing for you."

"Why though?" He said, taking her hands again, and gently sitting them both down on the small patch of grass. "Juliet," He started, taking a deep breath, "we should run away and be together!"

Alex's eyes widened. "Are you hearing yourself?" She yelled, getting up from her seat next to him.

Justin followed suit with her. "This way we can be together without anyone knowing or caring or judging us!" Her breath hitched. He's talking to Juliet, not Alex. She had to keep reminding herself of that fact. If he knew he was really talking to Alex he wouldn't be saying these things. He wouldn't even be thinking about them.

Why was she suddenly thinking about them?

Justin's hands on her cheeks broke Alex out of her thoughts. "I love you," He stated simply, and his face was getting closer and closer, she saw his eyes slowly closing.

"No, Just-" She started, but was interrupted by her brother's lips.

She should have flown back in disgust, but she couldn't think. Her mind was fuzzy; her heart was beating irregularly, and the only thing she could feel were Justin's lips moving across her lips and if felt good. She loved the way he tasted and couldn't help herself when she gave into the feeling and kissed back.

Her one hand shot up to ruffle his hand, while the other wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. She could faintly feel his hands now down at her hip, and near her lower back.

She wasn't disgusted about this at all. These feelings must be because she was 'Juliet', right?

She suddenly pulled herself away abruptly, leaving Justin in mid-kiss. He opened his eyes in confusion, as he peered down at her. "That was amazing! Better than I remember!" He expressed and then when he saw the trouble look on the face of 'Juliet'. He asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked down at her hands and started to fiddle with them, trying to build enough confidence to tell him the truth. She bit her lip. "I'm not Juliet."Justin's head moves back at the news, and his features deepen in confusion, but Alex couldn't tell him who she really was, she didn't even want to be who she was right now. "I'm Harper," She lied, and if Harper hadn't have bailed it would have been her.

Justin looked at her questionably, "That does explain the outfit," he comments, and Alex is so happy that Harper already had an outfit for 'Juliet' to wear and that it was included in her spell. Then he jumped back. "Wait, you're really not just Alex claiming to be Harper, pretending to be Juliet?" He accused, and if Alex didn't know any better she would think there was a sign over her head outing her on her whole scheme. "Because that would be sick!"

That last word. _Sick_. Was that what she was now? She definitely felt like she was. That word deflated her heart, tore her insides out and left her with a bitter taste in her mouth. She felt as if she was going to throw up, and her eyes felt like she could give the lake a run for its money. "No," She croaked and panicked, "if I was Alex, wouldn't I have made a hole so the boat would sink in the middle of the lake?"

Justin's face relaxed, his panic replaced with a more relaxed emotion. "Yeah, she would have, and that would also imply that I just totally made-out with my sister." He tried to laugh the awkwardness off, but she could tell that the idea bothered him a lot, and he was truly relieved that she wasn't Alex.

But she was.

She swallowed down tears that were forcing to escape. "Yeah…and that would have implied that I just totally made-out with my brother, if you know, I was Alex, but I'm not."

Justin nodded, but then turned serious. "Why did you do all of this though, Harper?" He sat down on the rock. "Are you trying to hurt me?"

Alex tried to push her feelings away for the moment to finally finish what she came to do. "Wasn't trying to hurt you, but just to tell you that it's okay to move on, and that you may not have Juliet, but you can still find love with someone else, you just have to be open to it. Juliet would want this for you, which is why I had Alex transform me to her. I thought you would listen to her better than anyone."

Justin looked up into her face, and smiled sadly. "You're right. I know she would want this for me, and I should be more open with meeting girls, and falling in love again. Thanks, Harper." He gave her a meaningful look, and her stomach knotted uncomfortably.

"You're welcome," Alex told him, but she couldn't stand to be there a moment longer. "I'll just head back home and have Alex transform me back. See-you at home, Justin." With that, Alex ran quickly back into the bushes, breathing heavily. She could hear Justin shout out Harper's name, but she didn't, _couldn't,_ turn back.

She transformed herself back into Alex, and walked the park walkways, before finding Max in his tent. "Can I stay here with you tonight? I really don't wanna go home." Max was surprised by his sister's appearance, especially since she was against his little camp-out in the park, but the depressed look on her face kept his mouth shut for once. He nodded numbly, and made room for her. He didn't even say a word a moment later when Alex laid her head on his shoulder and cried.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so what do you think about it? I feel like I could do a full blown story out of it, but it depends on what you guys want! So COMMENT please! Leave your thoughts on the story, and did you like the actual episode at all?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 16 REVIEWS! Ahh you guys are amazing! Thanks for the feedback. This chapter is a bit filler, but I felt it was necessary so...**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Max still never said a word as Alex drenched his one shoulder in tears for almost an hour. He probably was too shocked to say anything anyways since Alex rarely cried and rarely looked as vulnerable as she was, but that was beside the point. She was grateful for the silence because she didn't want to talk about why she was upset.

Talking about it made it real, and she didn't want this to be real. She wanted to fall asleep and wake up in her room, having this whole thing be some weird twisted dream. She wanted _so bad_ to laugh and wave it off like she did to everything else. But this was real. _REAL_.

She was just trying to be a good sister (she can be one when she wants to) and prevent her brother from hurting. She never thought that in the end she would be the one who was aching. She never thought her heart was going to be the one breaking.

"_Cause that would be sick."_

It was all she could hear. It was like some damn button in her mind was stuck on repeat and she couldn't shut it off. Of course he would say it was sick. She probably would have said it too. But why was it hurting her so much?

Alex abruptly lifted her head off from Max's shoulder, mumbling a soft sorry, as she whipped away the remaining tears off her face. She turned away from him as she lay down the farthest she could from Max. Like if she was too close he would catch this _sickness_ from her as if it was just a regular cold. But it wasn't just a cold, oh how she wished it was, but it wasn't. She didn't want to corrupt his innocence. She didn't want her little brother to know the horrible thoughts that were cast on her mind and wouldn't go away. She didn't want that for him so, she inched even farther away like it made a difference and she was actually protecting him.

The earth beneath her wasn't giving her much comfort but she wasn't planning on sleeping anyway. She stared blankly ahead at the material of the tent, trying not to think about Justin or this messed up situation. How could things change so drastically and so quickly on her? Before today Justin was her dorky brother, but now…now she didn't know what he was to her anymore, but he didn't feel like a brother.

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She stuffed her hand in her pocket, picketing the phone out. 'Mom' the screen said. She pressed a button to ignore the call.

A minute later the phone buzzed again. 'Dad' is what the screen said now and once again she ignored it.

Again a moment later her phone buzzed. This time the name made her heart leap. "Justin," She whispered. Without a thought she answered, but once she heard his voice she knew it was a mistake. "Alex? Alex! Where are you? Are you okay?" His concern was making her feel even sicker and even guiltier. He was worried about his sister. _Sister_. It's not like he cared in the way she wanted him to; like a lover who missed a lover.

She hung up the phone quickly, never saying a word. Not that she could have. She heart was still beating loudly in her ears, and she felt her breathing become too rapid for her to control. She wanted to cry again and gosh, all this crying was just too much. She turned her phone off and stuffed it back into her pocket.

She then heard Max's silly ringtone blare from his phone, and heard him rustle around next to her to pick it up. "Mom?" She heard him say into his cell phone.

"Do I know where Alex is?" He asked, and looked at Alex questionably. Alex quickly shook her head 'no'. Pleading with her eyes, not to say where she was. "No," He answered as Alex relaxed. "I haven't seen her, but if I do I'll let you know." He then hung up the phone, and lay back down like nothing took place.

Some people would say that was just Max being Max. Oblivious and nonchalant to everything, but Alex had a feeling that Max knew that she still didn't want to say anything. Again she was grateful.

She rolled herself into a little ball, trying to think of things so insignificant so they couldn't lead back to Justin or anything Justin related. Which was hard because everything reminded her of him.

She must have dozed off, for how long she didn't know, because she heard a sudden familiar voice break her out of her sleep. "Max," She heard someone harshly whisper a few feet away. As she rubbed her eyes and listened more closely to the stranger, she knew immediately who it was. Justin.

"Max," He said a little louder this time, or was he just closer. Alex's heart started beating rapidly. She didn't want to see him especially when the event was still so fresh in her mind.

She looked over at Max's sleeping form. She really didn't want to have to wake him. Maybe Justin would pass them after Max didn't answer.

She heard footsteps hit the bubblewrap Max had put outside the perimeter of the tent, and the outline of a man outside the tent appeared. She had to hold herself restraint not to squeal or scream. It was Justin. No doubt about it.

"Max," She whispered, nudging him roughly to get him awake.

"Max!" She heard Justin holler, as he rapped the outside of the tent with his hand.

Max woke up bewildered. Outside, Alex could hear Justin become impatient as she heard him sigh and groan. She saw his figure lean forward to the tent and reach for the zipper.

Alex's eyes widen, and quickly grabbed Max by his shirt, and by the time the zipper was halfway done, Alex threw Max out of the tent. She had no clue where she obtained the strength and speed, but it didn't matter right now.

She tried to even her breaths as she tried to listen to her brothers' conversation. She looked discreetly out the slit of the tent where she could see Max and he could see her.

"Max, you haven't seen Alex, have you?" Justin asked. It sounded like he was really worried, and Alex suddenly felt guilty for putting her whole family in this mess.

Max looked hesitatingly towards Alex. Alex shook her head 'no' slowly. Max took his gaze off of her and she assumed looked back at Justin as he replied. "No, I haven't seen her." Max was a pretty good liar. Now she knew she wasn't the only one with that trait.

She heard Justin growl in frustration, and she could almost picture him grabbing his jet black hair with his fingers in anger. She didn't want him upset, but she didn't want herself upset. One look at him right now would send her into overdrive, and she would become a heaping mess at his feet. She would probably tell him everything going on in her mind, and he would just look at her disgusted like he did at the park.

She wanted him to fix this. She wanted him to erase these feelings or at least tell her she wasn't crazy. She wanted him to hold her in his Justin-ish embrace; the one that always made her feel protected and loved.

The zip of the tent broke Alex out of her thoughts, and she saw Max was back with her and Justin was gone. Her heart sank at the realization. Even though she knew it was far from possible, a small part in her wanted Justin to whip the rest of the zipper down and find her. She wanted him to console her about her stupid behavior, and then reveal that he knew she was Juliet/Harper and that he felt the same sickly way.

She was going to have to face him tomorrow. She knew that. She couldn't avoid him forever; he lived down the hall from her, but what would happen when she finally did.

It scared her. A lot. What if he figured it all out by morning and wouldn't even look at her? The longer she prolonged the inevitable, the longer she could pretend that nothing was wrong. The longer it took to not have to see that disgusted look cross Justin's gorgeous features.

To say she didn't sleep well that night, well, that was an understatement.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you like it? The next chapter she is going to finally face Justin. I wrote this chapter instead of my essay so...REVIEW! haha! I love hearing from you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Even though some seemed to only be for the first chapter…Anyways…I'm still doing this story, but it won't get as frequent updates as Baby, It's Fact since that's what I'm focusing on mainly right now!**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Alex woke up and groaned slightly at how stiff her muscles were after sleeping on the ground. As she sat up and surveyed her surroundings she found that the tent was still as dark as it was when she closed her eyes. So she had no inclination on how long she had been asleep or if she really slept at all.

Alex felt she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so she quietly unzipped the tent to crawl out, trying not to wake Max in the process, which was not hard considering he slept like a rock. He'd done enough for her to last a lifetime, and she didn't want to deprive him of sleep on top of that.

The park was still dark, but small rays of light were arising from the depths of the blackness; it was almost sunrise.

Alex started walking leisurely towards her home. Maybe she could sneak in and make up some lie that she had been there all along. It was doubtful that they would believe her, but anything was worth a try. Right?

She opened the front door slowly, and tried to shut it without making a sound. As soon as she turned around, however, she was engulfed by a pair of arms wrapped protectively around her.

She knew these arms. She knew this warmth. But she also knew that she shouldn't be getting butterflies or inhaling his scent to remember later.

"Where were you?" She heard him ask her, his voice soaking in concern as he spoke. "You had me so _so_ worried. Don't do that _ever_ again, please!" He said, squeezing her frame tighter and closer into his chest. His mouth was right near her ear and the feeling of his breath there sent shivers down her spine.

He pulled her back at arm's length, and she could finally see him in his disastrous state. He had bags under his eyes that looked like it was painful to keep his eyes open a second longer. His hair was disheveled from the proper combed way he usually kept it. "You cold?" She heard him ask her, and as he went to get something from the closet, she could see he his movements were slower. She could only guess that he was about to collapse from being so exhausted. The boy barely stayed up past his imposed bed time.

He grabbed a hoodie. One of _his_ hoodies. He put it over her head, and she finished by completing his deed. She silently was grateful it smelled so much like him, and she unconsciously snuggled deeper into the fabric.

He quickly took her hand and led her to the family room, and had both of them settle down on the couch. "Are you alright? Were you hurt?" He asked, as he lifted his hand to her chin, moving her head side to side to look at her face at different angles, to make sure she was still scratch less.

She couldn't help but close her eyes at his touch. His fingers were so soft. But then last night flickered violently in her mind, and she opened her eyes back open quickly, and ripped her head away from his touch.

He furrowed his brow deeply at her actions.

"I'm fine," Alex quietly said, looking down at her lap. She couldn't look at him. "I…just fell asleep in the park." She wasn't _technically_ lying.

Waiting for his response made her head grow heavier and heavier. She suddenly noticed that he was still holding on to her one hand, and she turned her head slightly to gaze at their interlocked hands. They looked nice together. His manly, strong fingers mingled with her skinny, delicate fingers so easily.

He cleared his throat, making Alex finally look up at him again. He was slightly flushed, embarrassed. He slowly disconnected his hold from her hand. She tried her best not to frown.

"When I called the first time though…" He started, and he looked into her eyes, trying to find the answer to his question without having to answer it. Alex shied away from his gaze and started to look at the hardwood floors of the loft. "you answered…"

Alex heart hammered inside her chest and she wanted to curse him for being so damn analytical. She leaped to her feet, letting them take her to the opposite side of the room. "Did I?" She clumsily asked, placing the nail of her thumb in her mouth in nervousness.

She could hear him get up from the couch, and from the squeaks of the floor boards, she knew he was walking towards her, but she refused to turn to him. She stubbornly kept her back facing him. Any moment she might break down and cry, and she didn't want the 99 questions that would result from it.

She was tired, cranky, and bitter. She just wanted to melt in her comforter and try to forget about everything.

"Yes," Justin breathed. He wasn't that far from her and she could feel goosebumps erupting from under her skin. "you did."

"Must have been something I did in my sleep," She lied offhandedly.

He was silent and she hoped that meant he believed her. Moment and after moment seemed to pass before she heard him walk closer to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He told her. She forced her eyes close, breathing out a sadden breath. She wishes it was that easy. She wishes she could just tell him that she was secretly Juliet, and that he kissed _her_ not Harper. She wishes she could tell him that she actually really liked it and that it made her realize that she's always loved him more than a normal sister would love her brother.

But she couldn't.

"_Because that would be sick!"_

She swallowed deeply as the vision of him saying that flashed in her mind. Her heart stung, and she had to raise her hand over her heart to help ease the pain.

"I know," She managed to croak out. But really that was just another lie to top off all the others. It was a good thing she was already a pro at the sport or she would've been found out by now.

She could hear him sigh behind her as he slowly slipped his hand away from her shoulder. "Just don't try to do that again. I practically went into a frenzy asking everyone in the city if they've seen you. I had mom, dad, and Zeke helping me look. Harper was acting weird-"

"Harper?" Alex slightly shrieked, pivoting around to face Justin. "Have you talked to her?" She asked hesitantly.

Justin cocked a brow at her sudden change in behavior. "No…she wouldn't open her door and just kept telling me to go away. I just thought she needed time dealing with the awkwardness of last night so I didn't try to bother her again…" Justin explained.

Alex let out a relieved breath. She forgot about Harper and the fact that she lived with them. If Justin had tried to talk to Harper about the incident, he would have soon realized Harper wasn't Juliet. Disaster would have ensued.

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before looking up at Justin. "How about you go to bed, Justin? You look terrible," She tried to joke, smiling slightly.

He smiled a crooked smile, but it was still endearing. "Fine," He said, making his way towards the staircase. He put one foot on the first step and turned his body towards Alex. "Just promise me that when I wake up that you'll be here."

Alex looked deeply in his eyes. His gaze was hindering. "I promise," She told him.

He dipped his head in content and started to ascend the stairs.

"Justin, wait!" Alex called, and he quickly descended a few of the steps so he could see her clearly. He looked down at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak. "I'm sorry," She told him earnestly.

"It's alright," He told her with a tired smile and then she heard him go back up the stairs, eventually hearing his bedroom door close.

She wasn't just apologizing for keeping him up all night worrying. She was also apologizing for having deceiving him. For kissing him. For enjoying it. For wanting to kiss him again. For wanting to be more than just his sister. She was sorry for having to be this sinful sister. He didn't deserve that. No one did. If he knew about all of what she was sorry for, he wouldn't have said that it was 'alright'.

He would have been disgusted, just like how he was at the park.

…

Alex knocked her knuckles against the basement door repeatedly until a half-awake Harper opened the door. "Alex?"

Alex stepped into the basement, shutting the door carefully behind her. She grabbed Harper's wrist and started to lead her down the stairs. She ducked the pipe, but couldn't say the same for Harper who now was fully awake.

"Why are you up so early, Alex?" She asked, rubbing her head where the pipe had hit.

"Harper," Alex began. Her tone was serious, which dumbstruck Harper at first. "About the thing with Juliet…"

"Oh, I still feel so horrible!" Harper exclaimed, sitting down on her bed and grabbing a stuff animal she had near-by to hold it protectively.

"You don't have to, alright," Alex said, "because I did it and Justin is finally over her."

"He is?" Harper asked for further confirmation.

"Yes," Alex confirmed. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips. "But Justin kinda found out it wasn't the real Juliet, so I told him it was you…" Alex then looked up at her best friend's expression. She could see the question lying right on the tip of her tongue.

_Why did you do that?_

Alex interrupted Harper before she could even start. "It doesn't matter why, he just thinks it was you disguised as Juliet tonight. But just promise me one thing Harper," and Harper nodded, prodding her to continue. "Just go along with it and if Justin tries to bring it up for some reason just tell him you'd rather not, okay?"

She could sense her best friend was really confused, but she nodded nevertheless. "Of course, Alex."

Alex smiled in relief and walked over to Harper to give her a hug. Harper was a bit flabbergasted by the action at first, but she hugged back. Alex knew that Harper knew that something was wrong, but she didn't have the heart to tell her either.

Harper and Max both seemed to understand that if she wanted to share she would when she was ready. They both seemed so understanding, but would they still be if she ended up telling them the awful truth. Or would they just look at her like she was sick.

Because, after all, she was sick. So sinfully sick.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, how was this chapter? She finally met with Justin. PLEASE REVIEW with your opinions, rambles, etc. I love it all to be honest. Haha!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**Meowmie: **He's the new chapter! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**CyWiz: **Well she finally talked with Justin in this chapter, next chapter you'll see her parents. Thanks for reviewing!

**Angelagirl13: **Glad you really liked this! I am going to continue as you can see just maybe not as frequently. Aww thanks! That really means a lot. I'm glad you like my other stories too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Artistic18:** Yeah I knew it wasn't going to be Alex either but you can't help but wish they did actually do it. Haha! I really with Mason wouldn't be in the show anymore. He annoys me, but I think they are actually making him a regular. =( I'm glad you like the story so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rogich8:** Glad you like the story so far! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **Thanks buddy! Thanks for reviewing too!

**Wd0: **Glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Alohagirls101: **Nice! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **I know. Poor Alex. Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku Babe: **haha! I like your lyrics! I know poor Alex! I'm glad I got an emotion response outta you though! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I actually want to talk about these awards going on called **The Forbidden Awards**. They have their own forum on the site, under WOWP. You guys should check that out and vote (not necessarily for me, but it would be nice haha!). The deadline is in a week I believe and there isn't much competition going on. So check that out!

Now enjoy the next chapter! =)

* * *

When she went back upstairs from talking to Harper, she was bombarded by her parents as they both hugged her and asked her a million questions. Yes, she was alright. No, no one tried to hurt her. Yes, she was fine, nothing was wrong.

She recycled her lies and again told her parents about falling asleep in the park. Before they could react, she told them she was still tired and she quickly made her way to her room. She didn't feel like talking anymore, and she could only lie so much in a short time period.

As she closed her bedroom door, she let out a sigh of relief. She was finally alone. It was just her and her room now. She looked at her bed, her oh so comfortable bed, and let herself nestle warmly under her comforter.

She was exhausted beyond belief and soon fell fast asleep.

…

As she groggily woke from her slumber, she heard a creak in her floorboards. She sprang up to a sitting position, scared, but her fear eased when she saw Justin walking slowly into her room. However, her heart began to beat rapidly again for another reason. _What was he doing here?_

She opened her mouth to question his presence, but no words came out.

"I was just coming in to check on you," He answered her unspoken question, walking closer to her. He was standing at the foot of her bed now. He gave her an affectionate smile in effect to lighten the mood, but all it did was turn her stomach.

Butterflies were flying around in her belly, but she also felt like she was going to puke because of the former occurring.

She diverted her gaze from him, and focused her eyes on the sleeves of his hoodie that she was still wearing. And secretly she decided he was never going to be getting it back.

"I'm fine," She said distantly, "you can leave now."

She really didn't want him to leave, but being there was almost just as worse.

She didn't look to see how her statement affected him, but moments later she heard him quietly leave. When she heard her door click shut, she looked up wondering if he really did leave, and her heart sank faintly when she saw nothing but her empty room.

She groaned. She hated this. Why was it that when she tried to do the right thing, it always seemed to bite her in the ass? All she was trying to do was help Justin, but her reward was nothing but her own anguish and pain. _Why did he have to kiss her?_

She shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about that night. She needed to suck it up and move on with her life. Obviously nothing could be done about the situation, at least anything that would end well for any party. She just needed to bury these thoughts and these feelings, like she did with everything else, and just forget about it.

She had to stop feeling sorry for herself before her family and friends got worried, and made her answer questions she didn't want to answer.

She had to be the Alex Russo everyone expected her to be, who she wanted to be. Being this depressed, emotional wreck was driving her insane, and she decided that no matter how rough it might be, she had to act like everything was normal. That yesterday was just a nightmare.

Urgh, she might have to look up a memory erasing spell.

…

She sat quietly at the kitchen table, eating her lunch as everyone bustled around her. They were all giving her space, not even trying to ask her for help in the substation or around the house, hoping that it would help compensate for whatever she was going through.

It didn't help, but it didn't hurt either.

"ALEX!" She heard Justin holler from upstairs in his room. "Where are my action figures?"

She couldn't help but smirk as she bit into her sandwich. Step one in recovering: mess with Justin.

…

"I guess you're feeling better," Justin remarked, as he leaned next to her on the substation counter.

His one arm and shoulder was brushing against hers lightly. She could feel his body heat radiating onto her own. His familiar scent was intoxicating her, and she could practically feel this breath on her face. Did he ever hear of personal space?

Alex stepped away and walked to the opposite side of the counter, sitting down on one of the bar stools. She forced a mischief grin and shrugged her shoulders at him innocently. He just rolled his eyes and smiled lightly at her, and then went on a rant of how it took him forever to find his dolls-actions figures-whatever.

She placed her face in the palm of her hand, pretending to listen to his rant in boredom, but in reality she was studying his facial expressions. How his eyebrows moved up in down as he spoke. How his nose would flare when he would suddenly get annoyed or mad. How his eyes seemed to light up no matter what emotion he seemed to convey. How his so taste-able lips seemed to be moving miles a second.

She shook her head and immediately diverted her eyes to the cash register. She had to stop these thoughts. She took a deep breath. She could do this.

She looked back up at him, and finally noticed he had stopped talking. He was counting the money in the register now, but kept looking up, glancing for short periods of time in one direction, then redirecting his gaze quickly at the cash register like he was a little school girl almost caught looking at her crush.

The looks didn't settle too well within Alex.

She hesitantly turned her head to the direction she saw Justin looking at, but could not find any one thrilling to look at or a cute girl of his usual standards (blonde and usually desperate). There was only an old couple examining their false teeth for food, and Harper sitting at the table near-by reading some fancy book.

She turned back to her brother and, with a raised eyebrow, asked him what he was looking at, catching him in the act as she spoke it.

He quickly snapped his head back to the cash register and began to fumble with his words. "N-nothing. I wasn't-I mean-no one-nothing!" He face was flushed madly red. He could tell that she knew he was lying, so he quickly excused himself and ran off up the stairs.

Still very curious, and not in the mood to wait, she followed his trail up the stairs.

She reached the living room and saw Justin standing a couple feet away, his hands fused profoundly in his hair. Before she could say a word he blurted, "We kissed!"

Alex's eyebrows rose in surprise. Was he referring to them? Did he know all along that it was really her last night? What did this have to do with what went on moments ago in the substation?

"Harper and I kissed last night!" He spoke again, filling in Alex's uncertainties about what he meant. He still thought Alex was Harper, which was good. Or was it?

He turned around and faced Alex, who hadn't said a word yet. She saw his face grow with concern and worry. "Please don't be mad, Alex," He begged her, starting to step closer to her, but with ever step he took forward, she stepped one back.

"Why would I be mad?" She asked, quietly and confused.

Justin diverted his gaze to the ground, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He took a deep breath and looked up at her, uncertain. "I think-I think I'm starting to like Harper," He admitted, and Alex's heart nearly stopped.

* * *

**A/N: **So…I know I don't update this story too much, but I've got 2 reasons for that. One: I'm trying to mainly focus on Baby, It's Fact. And Two: I'm not getting a monstrous amount of reviews for this story to motivate me to write the chapters. So **i****f you're reading, PLEASE REVIEW! **Tell me your thoughts about the story or the show in general. Rant your brains off haha! I love it all.

You should also probably know that I'm not too big of a fan of Justin/Harper, so don't worry, it's still doing to be Jalex. ;)

**Also I uploaded a new one-shot called, Hidden Scene: Alex Gives Up. It's supposed to be a scene that could have happened at the end of the episode with the same name. So check that out if you can!

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**Prettylittleliar47: **Yup, I'm still doing this story, just at a much slower pace! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**JalexRoxMyWorld: **=) Thanks for reviewing!

**Kaytie: **Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitty with a chance: **I love these two too much to care if it's wrong too. Haha! They just have to much romantic chemistry to ignore! Thanks for reviewing!

**Demi909Lovato: **Glad you think it's cool and awesome lol! Thanks for reviewing too!

**Not Just a Nerd: **Thanks for reviewing, buddy!

**CyWiz: **You'll have to wait for his reaction! Thanks for reviewing though!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **Hola to you! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rogich8:** Glad you like the story! I hope I didn't torture you. I'm sorry haha! Thanks for reviewing though!

**Baku babe: **Of course it's gonna go uphill. I love happy endings. Thanks for reviewing too!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: 23 REVIEWS!** That's amazing you guys! I was not expecting that much at all, but I'm so glad! It actually made me write like half the chapter because I felt like I had people waiting! Thank you guys so much again. Truly appreciate it! =)

Enjoy!

* * *

Alex was pretty sure that either: her hearing was completely shot, she'd finally gone crazy enough to develop even crazier delusions, or she had died and gone to hell. Because all of them were more plausible than what Justin had just said.

She doesn't know whether it was the fact that all this stress was too much for her petite frame to handle or if it was just the ridiculousness of the situation (and heck maybe it was a mixture of both), but at that moment Alex began to laugh. Not just a short chuckle, but actually hysterically laugh to the point that small tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"What's so funny?" She heard Justin inquire, and his seriousness just made her double more in laughter.

After composing herself, Alex finally looked at her brother semi-seriously. "Justin, you liking Harper is like us ever figuring out why your head is abnormally large. Never gonna happen!"

Justin scoffed at her analogy, but rubbed the sides of his head, suddenly becoming self-conscious of his head size.

"I mean I love Harper, but she's the girl that watched you while you slept for an hour straight," Alex pointed out, and he cringes, which he should since it _is_ kinda creepy. "She's the girl that once followed you around like a lost dog, picking up your lost hairs and making clothing and blankets out of it!"

"It's true that she _did_ all those things," He started, "but she's different now. She's more mature."

Alex couldn't believe her brother was thinking this. It was like she had ended up somehow in the twilight zone. Or maybe she really was in hell.

"Why the hell would you suddenly start developing feelings for a girl you spent more than half you life running away from?" Alex questioned. She was getting impatient and heavily annoyed.

"It was the kiss," He responded, and then took a seat on the couch. Alex followed him, sitting down on the lone chair next to the couch so she could look at him directly.

"The kiss?" Alex whispered. "What about the kiss?"

Justin looked at her oddly for a second, taken slightly back from her sudden change. "It-It was just incredible," Justin expressed softly. "I never felt anything in the world close to it. Not with Miranda, Juliet, or anyone else. It was like…magic," He ended, quirking the side of his mouth up at his bad joke.

Alex's mouth immediately went dry. She wasn't the only one to feel the amazing-ness of that kiss. But he thought that kiss was from Harper, not her.

"So let me get this right," Alex began. "You kissed Harper, it was 'like magic', and now you like her?"

Justin nodded, and shyly started looking at the ground. Alex had to hold herself upright, her head was beginning to spin. Would he like her if he knew the truth? Alex bit her lip. Of course he wouldn't. He wasn't sick like her.

"I know you didn't like when I was trying to be Harper's friend, but I really think Harper might be the one with how perfect everything felt when we kissed," Justin said, breaking Alex out of her thoughts, but this statement only made Alex choke on her own air.

"Justin!" She cried out incredulously. "You can't be serious! Harper is not 'the one'," Alex shouted, jumping up from her seat in anger. She wanted to tell him everything in that heated moment. See how he thought after the truth was out. If Harper was 'the one' after one measly kiss, that wasn't even Harper, but Alex, did that really mean Alex was 'the one'? But she couldn't be because it wasn't right. It was so wrong wrong wrong.

Alex sighed loudly.

"Alex, I knew you would be upset, but can't you just be happy for me?" He was no longer on the couch, but standing right in-front of her with pleading eyes. Her face soured, and it took her all her willpower to not tell him outright 'no'. She did want him to be happy, but Harper wasn't the solution, she just added to the problem.

"You can't, Justin," Alex persisted. "She's finally with someone, you know, your _best friend_Zeke, and she's really happy with him." She looked up into her brother's troublesome face.

"I know, but-"

"No buts, Justin. If you really cared about her you would let her be happy. Don't mess this up for her," Alex beseeched him. And as much as the statement she told was true, she didn't want anyone, especially Harper, with Justin. At least not under these circumstances. "Don't do this to Zeke either," She added as an afterthought.

He surprised her as his head fell onto her shoulder. His arms made their way around her middle. He wasn't crying, at least not yet, but she knows he's severely upset. She awkwardly pats his back. (He was always the comforter, her not so much.)

"I'm such a bad friend. Why would I want to do that to Zeke? Why would I want to break someone's happiness for my own?" He asked miserably into her shoulder. "I'm so selfish."

She suddenly felt guilty for doing the exact thing. But she knew Justin didn't really like Harper that way. One real kiss from Harper would justify it, not like that was ever going to happen. But he was in love with the kiss. At least that's what she thought.

"You're the least selfish person I know, Justin," she told him honestly, continuing to pat his back rhythmically.

He took his head from her shoulder and gazed up into her eyes. His face was centimeters away, and she couldn't help but gulp and bit her lip at their closeness. "Thanks," he said wholeheartedly, his lips very inviting as well, but she had to look away.

"I have to talk to her about it though," Justin commented, breaking their embrace and walking to the kitchen counter to rest his hands on. Alex immediately felt her whole body turn cold. "I need to hear her thoughts."

"I don't know if that's such a great idea…" Alex spoke hesitantly.

Justin turned back around at her, cocking an eyebrow at her. "I have to know what she thinks," he said determinedly, and then started walking towards the stairs to go to the substation where Harper was currently.

"No!" Alex shouted as she ran to the stairs, blocking his path.

"Move, Alex," He tiredly commanded, trying to push her aside, but Alex somehow kept her ground, even though his biceps were _huge_. (Not that she was looking or anything…)

"I'll-I'll get her," Alex spilled. She had no idea why she even said that, but it was already out of her mouth, why not go with it. "I'll get her," She repeated in a much more calming manner. "And you can talk to her. You just sit down on the couch, and prepare what you're going to say," She told him, patting his shoulder.

He confusingly nodded at her, and walked over to the couch like she instructed him to do. She descended the stairs slowly, trying to figure out how to get around this. She wracked her brain for an answer, but couldn't seem to come up with anything.

How could Harper have a conversation with Justin about last night, without finding out about the kiss, and consequently the truth that Alex has been keeping from everyone.

Alex reached the last step, and she could see Harper still reading that fancy book of hers, but now Zeke was sitting besides her, reading out of it as well, with his arm lying on her shoulders comfortingly.

She could let Harper just go up there and talk to Justin, but Alex felt like she couldn't break this peace that she found her friend in. Alex knew Harper still liked Justin. It was not as much as before, but it was still lingering there. Alex was afraid that if Justin finally gave Harper the chance she would dump poor Zeke, and then when Justin found out Harper wasn't like the Harper from last night, he would dump her too, hurting Harper. She couldn't do that to them. They didn't deserve that.

Plus with Harper going upstairs, it put her secret in jeopardy. She couldn't let that come out either.

So, how was she supposed to deliverer Harper, but without all the drama?

Alex tapped her chin with her fingers, trying to think when it hit her. She would have to use magic. The same exact magic that got her into this mess.

* * *

**A/N:** So…Alex is going to have to use some magic. Will it end good? Or bad? **If you're reading, PLEASE REVIEW!** I love the fact that many of you indeed ranted XD The reviews were great to read!

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**PLL-TwiSaga xoxo GG: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku babe: **XD you're review kinda confused me at first, but I think I get it now…I think…haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Candy117: **I can't tell you how he'll react, but I am a firm believer in happy endings! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Aww-shucks: **Yeah I'm really not a Jarper fan. I find it very…weird…haha! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**Xoxoserena:** The twist will def bring about something. Thanks for reviewing!

**Artistic18: **He's basing his whole feelings on the kiss, but yeah Alex isn't happy. Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Wd0:** Oh gosh no! haha! No jarper ending here! Thanks for reviewing though!

**Not Just a Nerd: **I like that you didn't see that twist coming! Yay! Thanks for reviewing buddy!

**Miyo-chan: **haha, your review had me laughing! Justin is a very confused boy! Haha! He's clearly not thinking right. Thanks for reviewing!

**iLuvSeddie: **Well Alex was pretending to be Harper. Justin doesn't know that though, so can you blame the guy though! Thanks for reviewing, and on another note; love the name. =D

**Nameless Solicitor:** Yeah when I wrote that line it made my own heart drop just the same. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sumino's Love: **XD Sure blame it on Mason, even though he has nothing to do with this story. I don't like Mason either so it's fine with me! Haha! And I'm trying to make longer chapters, but I think as the story progresses they will get longer.

**EasyBreezy: **Justin doesn't know any better lol! And I'd never stop the story; I just wanted to explain why I wasn't updating this story as much! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ms. Know-It-All: **Isn't it weird how Jalex is far more appealing than Jarper? Haha, maybe that's why WOWP decided not to get the two together! But Justin doesn't know any better. He just thinking about the kiss, and thinks its Harper because that's what he's been told. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Kittens: **Glad you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexfan122: **XD Fruit girl! LMAO! Yeah Jarper is not appealing whatsoever! Thanks for reviewing!

**InuKaglover: **Glad you liked the chapter. And of course I'm gonna continue! :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Black Star Moon: **How do you know I have a laptop…? Haha XD But don't worry, I'm a firm believer in happy endings! Thanks for reviewing too!

**Eurekawriter: **I know what you mean. When you're barely getting reviews you just think no one cares. But I'm glad you reviewed! And thanks so much! I think you're an awesome writer too! :D

**Fullmetal Angel 17: **You're review seriously made me smile so much! Thanks so much! And I do tend to love cliffhangers haha! And I'm glad you really liked the chapter and the story as a whole so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **Gag is correct! Jarper is yucky! Haha! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Prettylittleliar47: **Glad you liked the twist, but yes poor Alex. Thanks for reviewing!

**I'mtheonlyone: **Yes, poor Alex! :( Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

With a flick of her wand, Alex's body transformed into Harper's. She took a deep breath before she climbed the spiral stairs up into the living room. Justin was on the couch, clearly trying to still come up with things to say as he flung his hands in different directions and mumbled words to himself.

Alex took small strides over to where Justin was, trying to convince herself with every step not to runaway. She braced herself as she hesitantly tapped on Justin's shoulder to obtain his attention.

He jumped at the touch, but immediately scooted over a seat cushion for Alex to sit down. He flashed her a goofy, lopsided grin. "H-hey, Harper," He greeted her sweetly. Oh boyyy this was going to be harder than she thought. Was it already too late to escape?

"So," Justin uneasily began after a moment of silence. "I know this is…somewhat awkward, but I just wanted to talk about last night."

He looked deeply into her eyes as he waited for her to respond. Alex had to break their gaze before she got lost in that green gray ocean of his; before she did something stupid, since it was only inevitable.

"There's nothing to talk about, Justin," She told him. "Har-I'm with Zeke, and what happened was just an accident," She told him and then bulked up the courage to look him in the face. He was discouraged, but tried to pass it off as relief.

"That-That's exactly what I was going to say to you," He said, chuckling nervously. "I just wanted to know if you felt the same." If she didn't already know Justin like the back of her hand, he could have convinced anyone that he was fine, but Alex knew he wasn't.

"Well, then that's good because I do," She said, and an uneasy silence draped between them.

"Well, we're friends, aren't we?" Justin asked out of the blue.

Alex looked at him peculiarly. "Yeah…" She drawled out, wondering where he was going with this.

"And friends hang out, right?"

Oh no.

"They do, but Justin-" She tried to interject, but his voice boomed over hers.

"So, we should hang out as friends. We haven't done that in such a long time. It might help ease this weirdness between us right now too!" He exclaimed, clearly happy he thought of this even though his logic didn't make much sense.

"As much as I would love to-" She started again, but he interrupted her, yet again.

"They are even showing those silent films at the local theater down the street today. We should go over and see it!"

"I-I don't think that's a good idea," Alex told him, wincing when she saw his mood deflate. "At least not now, maybe some other time?"

He immediately brightened at the thought. "I normally wouldn't push, but the silent films are only airing today."

"Well next time it's in town then," She told him, getting up from her seat to try and make a getaway. She was nearing the stairs when she saw the actual Harper's red hair bobbing up the first few steps.

Alex's eyes widened in fear. "Crap!" She mumbled under her breath. She quickly ran back to Justin and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the door.

"Wha-" Was all he could mutter before he was pushed out the front door. "What are we doing?"

"Uhhh," Alex expressed, trying to scramble for an excuse. "We're going to the silent film thing," She blurted out, but immediately wanted to hit herself in the head as she continued to push him towards the door that led outside.

"You changed your mind?" He asked excitedly, looking like a little child receiving a puppy for his birthday.

Alex suddenly heard Zeke and Harper's voices from on the other side of the front door. _Were they stalking them or something?_

"Yeah, yeah," Alex said, pushing Justin out the door that led to the street and continued to shove him hurryingly to the theater.

…

As they waited in line to get their tickets, Justin turned to look at Alex. "I'm so glad you decided to change your mind, Harper," He expressed softly towards her. Part of her was happy that he wasn't upset anymore, but the other part was worried. She didn't want to lead him on. This was a one time thing.

"But this is just as friends," She reminded him.

"Of course, of course," He exclaimed. "We're just friends, watching a silent movie. Just like before."

Alex nodded her head, but knew Justin was viewing this more as a date date then a friend date. He wouldn't let her pay for her own ticket or snack, not that she minded, but friends aren't always that friendly and generous.

…..

"That was _amazing_," Justin proclaimed as they exited the theater. "Wasn't it amazing, Harper?" He asked her, turning towards her to see her reaction.

Alex lit up her face in mock excitement. "It has no words…" She lamely replied. "Literally no words at all," She grumbled just a notch under her breath so Justin couldn't hear.

"I know! No words can describe the greatness of it! The classics are always the most interesting. Glad you came, Harper," He told her, giving her a heartfelt smile that seemed to release those damn butterflies that she thought she had caged back up during the movie.

"Yeah…" Alex agreed, trailing off. "Well, I guess we'll head home now…" Alex began to walk towards home, but Justin grabbed her arm and spun her around lightly.

"_Or_ we can finish this evening with something to eat?" He suggested lightly. "You have to be hungry?"

Alex looked at where her brother's arm was still lingering, but once he saw that she was staring he removed his hand swiftly to his side. "I-I'm not really hungry," She told him, giving him a tight smile, but her stomach chose then to grumble in hunger.

Justin's mouth quirked up in a smirk. "I think your stomach says otherwise," He pointed out, chuckling. "Come on, it won't be long. We can just get some McDonald's or something."

"Fine…" Alex said reluctantly. She actually was hungry and nothing settled it like food that was completely not good for you. Stupid stomach! "But this is _not_ a date!" She proclaimed, beginning to walk to their food destination.

"Of course not," He replied, but even though she wasn't facing him, she knew he was smiling smugly.

They went to the fast food restaurant that was nearby. Justin ordered a burger, fries, and a soda, while Alex ordered chicken nuggets, fries, and a vanilla milkshake; all of course paid by Justin. That part was nice.

They sat down in a booth, sitting across from each other.

Alex began engorging her food, trying to get finished quickly so they could finally end this…outing.

"Whoa, whoa there," Justin said teasingly, resting his hand onto one of hers to stop her from reaching more of her food. She instantly retracted from his touch, the feeling burning her skin. "You don't want to get sick now."

She cringed. Oh she was already so so sick.

"So," Justin started after a paused moment went by as they ate some of their food, "why don't we catch another movie next weekend?" He wasn't looking at her, but the burger in his hands.

"I thought you said they were showing silent films today only," She inquired as she took another sip of her milkshake. Mmmm so good.

"Umm…" He said nervously, clearing his throat. "I-I meant like a regular movie. Maybe more like a date…"

Alex dropped the nugget that was halfway to her mouth and stared at her brother. How did she know he would try something like this? Even after everything she told him back at the house!

"Justin," She began softly. "I'm dating Zeke and-"

"I know, I know!" He interrupted, dropping his hamburger onto the table, and fusing his fingers into his hair. "I'm sorry, Harper. It's just that…that kiss made me feel these certain feelings for you and…I can't stop thinking about you," He expressed.

Alex suddenly didn't have words to say. She was speechless.

"I know you still like me, Harper," Justin said. "You're only dating Zeke because he reminds you of me."

"That's not true," Alex spoke meekly, but she really didn't know if that was the reason for Harper's sudden attraction to Zeke. Maybe it was more of a subconscious thing, but Justin's theory made a lot of sense.

"Yes, it is," He said firmly, reaching out to hold both her hands with his. His touch was dulling her senses and she felt she couldn't think straight anymore.

"Zeke," She said shortly, but couldn't comprehend anything to say beyond that.

"I don't want to hurt Zeke either- he's my best friend- but there is something here," He said, referring to them. "And I don't want to wait to figure out if it's something real or not." Alex was silent. He was catching her off guard. "We can keep this a secret for now…until we know whether we want to be together or not. Almost like a trial? So what do you say?"

His eyes were piercing into her skull. There was so much hope and love written all over his face. Alex could feel herself slipping. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she couldn't lead him on like this. She also wanted to know what it would feel like to be Justin's girlfriend, but that would be even more wrong. But it didn't look like Justin was backing off either and Alex really didn't want to take the chance of him speaking to the real Harper next time.

"Okay," Alex told him. "We can try, but there are a few conditions however!" Justin nodded for her to continue. "Don't talk about this unless I bring it up and no kissing!"

"If that's what it takes, that's what I'll do!" Justin said, grinning madly.

Alex nodded back, falsely smilingly.

She had a plan, just like she always did. She would have to change Justin's mind. She was going to have to act like the stalker Harper that Justin hated.

Hopefully this plan would work.

* * *

**A/N: **A long long time, I know. I finally finished _Baby, It's Fact_, so hopefully this will be updated a little more regularly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, my head is still trying to get back into this story since it's been so long. haha! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you liked or didn't like!

**REVIEW REPLY: **

**BG-13: **haha, thanks for reviewing!

**CaughtThyself: **I'm glad you like this story too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Loves2read: **Aww thanks. I'm glad you like both stories! Thanks for reviewing!

**Halliesushiner: **Awww, thanks so much! Your review really made me smile. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexforever: **Sorry taking forever to update! Lol! Aww and thanks, that means a lot to me! Thanks for reviewing too!

**Taypal73: **I hope this was good! Lol! I was a little out of the loop with the story since it's been so long, so hopefully it was alright. Thanks for reviewing!

**_: ** Thanks for reviewing!

**Friendfan42: **Aww thanks so much and thanks for reviewing!

**Burn Out Brighter: **haha, I would have loved for this to happen on the show! Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **Time will tell on how he'll react once he finds out because you know it's only inevitable. Haha! Thanks for reviewing, buddy!

**Random1011: **Aw thanks and also thanks for reviewing!

**Zashleyrulez: **Sorry for making you wait so long! Thanks for reviewing!

**DaughterOfHephaetus9: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku babe: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitty with a chance: **LMAO! Thanks for reviewing!

**Angelagirl13: **Yeah the thought of Harper and Justin dating always made me feel weird. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Go to xTooo: **Thanks for reviewing!

**xCuckooBananas: ** Thanks for reviewing!

**Thebadwitch13: **Yeah, Alex knows she's being selfish, but when did that ever stop her from doing things. LOL! *hugs back* Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **LMAO! That was hilarious. Thanks for reviewing!

**Prettylittleliar47: **That's Alex. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Alex decided for them leave the fast food place separately, so that they would get home at different times, to remove any suspicion. Justin agreed, saying he would leave 15 minutes after her.

With that cue, Alex quickly fled the scene, making sure to walk out of Justin's sight as soon as possible. Once in a secluded area, she flashed herself home, in her room.

Heaving a long, tired sigh, she plopped down on to her bed in anguish. _What the hell had she gotten herself in to?_

"You can do this, Alex," She told herself; trying to reassure herself of her own doubts. "You're the queen of sticky situations…"

She wracked her brain for ways to execute her plan for the next time her and Justin went out. What would turn him off? What would make Justin cringe and run the other way?

"Alex?" A voice rang from behind her bedroom door, knocking the door three consecutive times. It was Harper, Alex concluded, by the cheery sounding pitch she could only distinguish to be her best friend.

Alex groaned. She was definitely one of the people she did _not_ want to see right now. "What?" Alex shouted obnoxiously, whining a tad too.

Her door opened and Harper bounded in happily, but soon froze in her place. She lifted her arm to point at Alex dumbfounded. Her eyes wide and mouth ajar. Alex cocked her head to the side at her best friend's behavior when the light bulb over her head flickered on.

_Ohhhhh shit!_

She was still "Harper".

"Why are you…me?" Harper eventually chocked out, looking at Alex sternly.

"Ummm," Alex said, standing to her feet trying to think of a plausible excuse. "I…I got you…a birthday present! Yeah, a birthday present and I…wanted to see if…it would look good on you!" Alex made up, and shoot, now she was going to actually have to get her something for her birthday. When was that again?

Harper's face melted into one of gratitude. "Awww, Alex!" She cooed. "You finally remembered my birthday! I can't wait to see what you got for me! Next week can't come fast enough!"

_Noted._ Birthday is next week sometime.

Alex turned herself back into her own form. That was better.

"So, what did you want?" Alex asked her friend.

"Oh, right!" Harper said, remembering now why she came to Alex's room in the first place. "Nothing much. I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something since Zeke just left."

"Sure," Alex answered half-heartedly. "I've got nothing better to do right now." And plus, she did have to buy a gift for Harper now.

They both left Alex's room and headed down the spiral staircase.

As Alex reached the landing, she saw Justin whistling pleasantly to himself as he dumped his teabag into his tea mug. "What are _you_ so happy about?" She asked him suspiciously, folding her arms over each other. She had a feeling it was about their "date", but was trying to be optimistic.

He looked up in surprise at Alex, but his face melted momentarily at the sight of Harper behind her. Alex lightly glared at him. "H-Hey, Harper," He said with a shy smile, and then broke his gaze on Harper to look at Alex quickly, "a-and Alex," He said hurriedly to not look so obvious, blushing at his actions.

So much for trying to be optimistic.

Alex eyed Justin harshly and he gulped noisily under her gaze. She was hoping that if she could scare him bad enough, he would cancel things with Harper and forget his precious "trial" idea. He quickly took his tea and rushed past them up the stairs before Alex could do anything else. Drat!

"What was that all about?" Harper asked, curious.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Alex answered then turned on her heel to precede going down the stairs. Harper shrugged, taking her best friend's word for it and followed her down the steps.

…

After traveling to various clothing stores, Alex and Harper settled themselves down into Harper's room.

Alex flew herself onto Harper's bed, sighing in exhaustion, as Harper dropped all the baggage to the ground nearby. The red head flashed her friend an amused look, but shook her head as if saying '_That's Alex.'_

Alex turned on her stomach, popping her feet back and forth in the air, humming for something interesting to do. She looked around the old basement, seeing what changes she had made to it since the last time she was down there. It had to have been at least a month ago.

She thought back to the last time she was here and shivered remembering exactly what happened. She could suddenly feel the ghost of Justin's strong arms gripping her tighter and tighter in his embrace. She felt she could smell his cologne as if her face was smashed against his chest once again.

She quickly diverted her eyes to Harper's wardrobe, which was hanging on a metal rod across the room. Her eyes browsed through her friend's bizarre clothes until her eyes landed on something. Alex quickly got up from her spot and over to the piece of clothing in interest. She picked it up and showed it to Harper. "Is this the sweater you made Justin of your hair?"

Harper looked at Alex. "Oh no," She said, gesturing her hand about. "That is the one I made for myself of Justin's hair." Alex immediately shot her friend a look of disbelief. "The one you are referring to is right here," She said, opening up a random trunk to show off the sweater.

_Interesting…_

…

That evening when Justin went to his room for the night, he saw a folded piece of paper on his bed.

Raising his eyebrow at the foreign object, he picked it up to view. It was a note.

_Bring stuff for a picnic at the park near the swing set. Tomorrow at three o'clock._

Although there was no name printed at the bottom to indicate who wrote the letter, Justin had a pretty good idea it came from Harper. Who else would want to have a picnic with him that had easy access to his room?

A smile easily broke out on his face. For the first time in his life, Justin was excited for school to end the next day.

…

Alex crept up behind a tree in the park. She looked around the tree to see her brother laying down a blanket and carefully arranging and rearranging things. She bit her lip. Maybe if she didn't show up, he would take the hint. She shook her head at the thought. She couldn't see him upset. She did all of this in the first place to avoid that.

She grabbed her wand and transformed into Harper. She paused a moment to clear her head and stepped out from behind the tree.

As she walked closer, Justin jumped to his feet to greet her enthusiastically. "Hi, Harper." He took her by the hand to lead her to the blanket, but Alex quickly slipped it from his grasp, trying to ignore the frown on Justin's face when she did.

She couldn't allow his sweetness to prevent her from getting her goal accomplished.

"So…" She began, taking a seat on the checkered blanket as Justin sat opposite her. "I got something for you!"

His eyes lit up. "You really shouldn't have. I didn't get you anything!"

Alex shook her head as she lugged her school bag from behind her to now in-front of her. "Don't worry about it! It's not really new, but I thought you would like it back!"

"Like it back?" Justin asked, confusion easily sweeping over his features. His brow was arched upwards-and gosh did he look sexy like that! Alex caught herself staring and quickly downcast her eyes to the bag. She reached in and pulled out the sweater made of Harper's hair.

_Ew._

Although Alex wanted to gag at the idea, she plastered on a big hopeful smile, batting her eyelashes at Justin adoringly (that part wasn't too hard).

Justin first looked at her like she had gone completely insane. His eyes bulged out of his eye sockets as he looked at the familiar sweater, which is exactly what Alex was going for, but soon his disgusted, fearsome expression morphed into a smile as he retrieved the sweater from her hands. "Thank you so much, Harper," He told her softly, starting to fold it neatly to put aside.

"Wear it," She suggested with a sweet smile. She could tell that he'd rather not, but forced a smile on anyways as he put the sweater on. "It's…warm!" He said, though his enthusiasm didn't quite reach the level of believability he was going for. Alex smirked.

"I even made one for myself," She exclaimed, taking out another sweater that looked similar to Justin's, except the hair was much darker. She put the sweater over her own head. "It's made out of your hair, Justin!"

At those words, Justin suddenly choked on the air he was breathing. "What?"

"Yup! This is all your hair!" She said as she stroked the arms of the sweater, letting the bristles of his fallen hair run through her fingers. "Now we can match!" She added animatedly.

"Great…" Justin tightly spoke, his smile growing harder and harder to hold. Alex could tell he was getting close to his breaking point. "Let's have something to eat then," Justin said, changing the topic. He opened up the picnic basket and brought out two sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap. "I only had time to make Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches this morning without looking too suspicious," Justin explained to her, looking almost humiliated.

"That's alright. We still want to have enough room for dinner later," Alex pointed out, which Justin nodded to.

As Alex ripped off the plastic wrap, she suddenly got an idea. "Justin?" She began, her voice high and whiny. "Can you cut the crust off the sandwich for me?"

"Of course," Justin said automatically, being the gentleman he is. He quickly cut the crust off the bread and threw it to a group of birds in the close distance. He went to hand it back to her with a satisfied smile.

"Oh, can you also cut it down the middle too?" She asked just as innocently.

"Sure," He spoke evenly. He wordlessly cut the sandwich down the middle, making two triangles. He handed it back to her and she took it happily.

She looked down at the plate."Thank-you, Justin!" He nodded in response, beginning to eat his own food. Alex took a bite, but then spit it out immediately.

"What? What's the matter?" Justin asked alarmingly.

"I just remembered I hate jelly," Alex answered and Justin sighed tiredly. "Don't worry about it though I'll just scrap the jelly off." Alex looked around for something to use and ended up taking the blanket and using that to wipe away most of the jelly on her sandwich. "That should do it," She said proudly, biting into the food delightfully now.

Justin made a strangled noise in his throat. "That was my mom's good blanket!" He yelled, his voice scandalized. "It was given to her by her late grandmother!" His hands went up into his hair in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry," Alex lamely apologized, but she knew it would get him angry, or at least annoyed.

"It's…it's fine," He said resignedly, taking deep breaths in order to calm himself.

"How about we just swing on the swing set?" Alex suggested. She started walking over to one of the swings before Justin could even say a word. Alex plopped herself onto one of the seats and started to swing lightly. As Justin trudged over to where she was, she asked, "Push me?"

He gave her a small smile and walked to the back, and started to gently push her frontwards.

"This isn't so bad," Alex commented and she heard Justin hum a pleasant reply behind her. Justin continued to push Alex at a nice slow pace. While Justin was doing that, Alex began to slip one her flats off her feet. It soon landed on the woodchips two feet away from where she was. "Oh no, Justin! My shoe came off! Can you get it for me please?"

"Sure thing," He answered, and Alex saw his body round the swing set so that he was now directly in-front of her. He bent down to get the shoe, making himself a perfect target. Alex gave herself a pump to gain a bit more power and aimed her feet right to Justin, hitting him right smack dab in the ass. He tumbled forward, falling directly to the ground. He scrambled to get up quickly, his clothes now peppered with some of the woodchips.

Alex giggled innocently. "Sorry."

He shook his head in embarrassment. "Accidents happen," He said weakly, walking over to where she was. He knelt down on his one knee, and began to place her flat on her foot like she was Cinderella. How could he be such a freakin' gentleman when she was acting like such a bitch?

He smiled up at her when he completed his task. He then stood up, placing each of his hands on the chains that held the swing seat so that he was towering over her figure.

"I know what you're trying to do," He whispered as he leaned closer and closer to her face.

Alex gulped. "And what's that?"

"You're trying to scare me off," He told her. Their noses were practically touching.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're scared that this could be real," He pointed out to her. "But there is nothing to be scared of." Oh, if he only knew half of it.

"I really don't think we should be seeing each other," Alex softly told him. It looks like she just had to be cut and dry with him now. Stop beating around the bush and be direct.

"I think we should still see where this goes," He persisted.

"Well I-" Alex began, but she was cut off by the pair of lips she had been dreaming of for the past couple days. The ones that she longed to taste and feel again. She faintly felt his one hand cup her face to angle the kiss better, but her hands were frozen at her sides.

He broke off, his lips just a mere distance away; still obtainable, still in reach. She wanted more. _So much more!_

"I told you that you weren't allowed to kiss me," She said breathlessly. Her head was still feeling fuzzy. Why the hell did he make her feel this way?

He leaned in again, his lips hovering over hers not even a centimeter away. "Tell me if you want me to stop then."

But she didn't.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so this was a bit longer. I'm trying to make up for the gap in updates haha! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think. I've got admit that you guys are really confusing me with the reviews. Some chapters I'll get pretty high reviews and then like last chapter, not so much.

REVIEW REPLY:

**KidsInLovex: **Thanks for reviewing!

**1405Smiley0514: **Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**xCuckooBananas: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku babe: **Will it happen or not? I don't know. Haha! You'll have to keep reading…Thanks for reviewing!

**ConfusionMakesTheWorld: **thanks for reviewing!

**Skyeblue221: **Thanks for reviewing!

**LightningStar 0.o: **Alex is very impulsive, which tends to be her downfall. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Xvelvett: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **He blinded by love and the feeling. He just sees Harper and isn't really seeing the difference between Alex!Harper and Real!Harper. Thanks for reviewing!

**Loves2read: **I know, it took me forever. Sorry. :( Aww and thank you so much. I'm glad you like my stuff and everything. I really appreciate it! Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Alex was overwhelmed by the way his lips were so soft, yet so aggressive, on her lips. How when he broke away for a mere moment to take a quick needed breath, she yearned for his presence desperately, even though she knew he would soon resume his previous action. It was like they were the two opposite poles of a magnet; the attraction between them was inevitable.

It wasn't until Justin slipped his tongue into her mouth, did she fully realize what was going on. She immediately pushed Justin away, her mind now clear and aware of the possible consequences.

He looked at her perplexed. His adorable face creased in confusion.

"No more," Alex said resolutely, "and I mean it!" She ran away before she could let him talk or kiss her into continuing this _thing_ of theirs. It. Needed. To. Stop.

She could hear Justin holler her name behind her, but she kept going. Tears started to fall down her face. How could something so blissfully sweet, be so bitterly wrong? Here she was again, trying to help, but stupid Justin has to kiss her! Stupid Justin has to complicate things. Stupid Justin has her crying over him and the wrongness she feels for feeling the things she is feeling. Stupid, stupid Justin!

It was just like that long night, just a few nights ago. Flashbacks began to whirl through her mind, remembering the heartache that went with it.

She was a block away from home, so she decided to duck into a restaurant's bathroom to change herself back to her own body and to also clean herself up. Her makeup was smudged and wrecked from the crying she had done.

She then walked the remainder of the way home, swinging the substation doors open as nonchalantly as she could. Almost immediately she was greeted by Harper, however, and Alex inwardly groaned. It's amazing how one's best friend could make one sick to their stomach when you were living their double life.

As she approached, Harper's face scrunched in worry. "Were you crying, Alex?"

"No!" Alex answered quickly. "Why would I be?" She added defensively.

Harper was slightly taken back by the harshness of her best friend's voice. "It's just that…your eyes look a bit puffy and red. Are you alright?" She was truly concerned. "You've been acting very weird lately…are you sure you're alright? Talk to me, I can help you."

"I'm fine, Harper! I can figure this out on my own!" She said. Her patience was running very thin. "Don't you have to study with Zeke or something?"

Harper looked like she wanted to pursue the other conversation more, but went with Alex's diversion. "As a matter of fact, yes," She answered. "He's on his way now."

The doors flew open and there stood Justin, gasping for breath, his chest heaving violently. "Harper," He choked out. He walked up to her. "We need to talk."

"No, you don't," Alex said firmly, stepping in between the two.

"Yes, we do," Justin stated, glaring down at Alex's figure.

"Alex, if Justin wants to talk-"

"He has nothing important to say," Alex said, cutting Harper off. She was glaring madly at Justin, but this time he stood his ground and glared heavily back.

"Stay out of this, Alex," He told her.

"Guys, what's going on?" Harper asked. She was beyond confused. Something more was happening under the surface and she had to be involved somehow or else Alex wouldn't care if Justin and Harper talked.

"Justin needs to go upstairs and leave you alone for right now. _Zeke_ is coming over," Alex said, staring at Justin the entire duration. His face softened at the mention of Zeke and Alex knew that his head was back to functioning properly. The boy literally goes insane in the matter of love, but he couldn't go completely heartless when it came to his best friend.

"She's right…"He said, his words much softer now than before. "I'll be going upstairs." Without a backwards glance, Justin went up the spiral steps.

Alex subconsciously wiped away the sweat on her forehead. That was close. Too close.

"What was that all about, Alex?" Harper asked her friend. She seemed to be asking this a lot lately.

"Like I said, Harper, it's nothing you need to worry about. I'm going to handle it!" With that, Alex walked up the stairs as well, leaving an even more confused Harper below.

…

Justin sat mulling in his room. Why would Harper run off like that? She seemed to be into the kiss that they shared earlier that afternoon, but now she was probably downstairs sucking face with his best friend Zeke. He flinched at the image that popped in his head. He wasn't one to get jealous easily, but the fact that Zeke got to kiss someone, the same someone, that made his veins pump with electricity and lust when he was with her, drove him insane!

He's never felt this way about anyone before; not even Juliet. He couldn't help himself, but want to be with Harper in any way he could. He didn't want this one to slip away like the rest. And although he didn't want to hurt Zeke, he has to fight for his love. Because, as the saying goes, all is fair in love in war. Hopefully Zeke would understand.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is short, but this was a filler chapter. Next chapter Justin is going to try to do some meddling himself. Also, I don't see this story being too long. I never intended for it to be long either. I don't think it's going to go past 15, but we'll see I guess. PLEASE REVIEW! :)

******Those who read 'Baby, It's Fact', I'm currently writing the sequel and the first chapter should be up either this week or the next week, so keep your eyes opened for that!

**REVIEW REPLY: **

**French7: **Thanks and thank you for reviewing!

**Nemo: **Glad you like the story. I understand you may feel impatient with Justin, but you have to remember it really only has been a few days since it all went down. He'll find out soon enough though. Also, I appreciate you telling me about the grammar and spelling errors. I'm a college student and I really don't have the time to re-read my chapters a bunch of times to catch such things. I do re-read my chapters though, but because I don't like to delay the chapter, I tend to post them as soon as I can, especially with this story. Lol! I know my grammar isn't perfect, but really I'm self taught in that category since my school seemed to think that grammar wasn't as necessary as other things. However, I went back through all my chapters and could only find a few spelling errors so…I don't know. Haha! But thank you for reviewing none-the-less.

**Ariana-Melina-Naomi-Peirce: **Well Justin is definitely going to be talking to the real Harper eventually! Haha! Thanks for the suggestion and for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **haha, yay you caught up, but study for them exams! =P You're having the high-low review thing too? At least I'm not the only one. It's frustrating sometimes. =/ Thanks for reviewing, buddy!

**Sayuria: **Thank you for reviewing!

**Baku Babe: **The sweaters, I think, would make anyone nauseous! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**1405Smiley0514: **Glad you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reviewing. Also, I got the review you left on my latest one-shot and just wanted to say thank-you for that too. :)

**xCuckooBananas: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Superbatnerdxx: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Skyeblue221: **I don't even want to know how she collected all that hair. She must collect his hair after each haircut and such. Ew! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Xvelvett: **Veryy soon he will find out! It's being set up next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **haha, you really think so? But he doesn't know. Maybe subconsciously he does, but doesn't want to deal with it. *shrug* lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**ConfusionMakesTheWorld: **Thanks for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Justin opened his door quietly, sticking only his head out of his room to see if the coast was clear. Satisfied with the empty hallway and hearing loud deafening music blaring from Alex' room, he felt it was safe enough to go downstairs to the substop where Harper and Zeke always tended to study.

With a deep breath, he entered the hallway and slowly closed his door, making sure not to let it make any sound. He looked down the hallway towards Alex's room. It was still shut, so he decided to proceed.

"Hey, Justin," Justin heard right as he turned around. He nearly jumped out his shoes at the sight of his sister standing before him. And the shriek was_ completely_ manly if anyone was curious.

"How-Wha-I-You," Justin sputtered as he tried to understand how Alex could have possibly gotten there and so fast. Even with magic, wizards were able to hear the small ping of someone's arrival. She merely grinned. A magician never reveals their secrets.

"What-cha doing, Justin?" She asked innocently, but Justin was pretty sure she knew exactly what he was planning. He hadn't factored in the possibility that she was already a step ahead of him in his scheme, which was nonsense to oversee, since she was the queen of scheming.

"I-I was just going to get some water," He fibbed, and fibbed badly as he stuttered his lie.

She crossed her arms in-front of her and took a threatening step into his personal space. "Really?" She asked lowly, her one eyebrow arching upwards as if challenging him to lie again. Justin remained silent; his heart was starting to pound violently in his chest.

She squinted her eyes, waiting to see if he would retaliate. After a moment passed, she linked their arms together. "I'm about to be a good sister and prevent you from doing something stupid that I know you'll eventually regret," She said, guiding him to the loft below. He let her guide him wordlessly, but he couldn't help but wonder why she was bothering so much with this. "And you'll be a good brother and buy me some ice-cream." He scoffed, knowing that her good deed was too good to be true. She was doing all of this more for her own benefit rather than actually helping him.

"Come on," She said, tugging at his hand impatiently.

…

The duo ended up at a remote mom-and-pop ice-cream shop, a fair distance away from their home. Alex was trying to take up time and prevent a scene with Harper and Zeke, rather than actually wanting to walk all this way to this ice-cream shop when they could have gone around the corner. But they did have some of the best ice-cream around, so it was sorta worth the pain her feet would be in tomorrow.

She grabbed a booth in the back as Justin went to get them ice-cream. She could see him waiting at the counter, while the teenager who worked there prepared their order. He was rocking on the balls of his feet as he waited, licking his lips in anticipation. Gosh did she want to kiss those lips again. He then saw her staring and gave her a genuine smile. She stuck her tongue out at him, rolling her eyes afterward.

She had to throw some of her usual Alex behavior his way, or else he might actually think she was checking him out, which she wasn't…much.

The boy rang up the order through the cash register and Justin paid. The boy handed Justin the two cones and suddenly during their exchange Justin's face blushed red. He slowly walked over to the booth. As he finally approached the table, he handed Alex her ice-cream and slid himself into the booth opposite her.

She noticed the tips of Justin's ears were still glowing red, even though his face had considerably turned back to its normal complexion. Curiosity was getting the best of her. "So, what are you blushing about, school boy?" She asked, and Justin squirmed a little in his seat, making the fabric squeak. "Did he hit on you or something?" She teased.

"No," Justin admitted quietly as he took a lick of his ice-cream, which she totally wasn't entranced by. "He-He thought…he just said that I had a…_hot_ girlfriend…" He looked intently at the table for the longest time, and when he finally bulked enough courage to look at Alex, she began to laugh. Laugh as hard as she laughed like when he told her about loving Harper and all that nonsense.

"I don't think it's funny," He said, pouting at her behavior.

"Well, I do," Alex stated matter-of-factly. "Do you think I should ask for his number since he thinks I'm _hot_?" She teased, licking at her ice-cream happily.

Justin glared at her. "I wouldn't. The guy seems like a jerk," Justin said, glancing at the teenager who was texting on his phone as he waited for customers.

"Oh, really? And what makes you the expert on him? He took our order and gave it to you, seems like such a jerk to me," She replied sarcastically. He mumbled something under his breath, but she could tell he didn't like the idea of it.

"Oh stop being such a wuss," She told him. Already sick of his sulking. "It's not like the guy knew I was your sister. You could have told him that, you know?"

She saw him freeze momentarily at her words. He then began mumbling incoherent things to himself and shaking his head. She found it quite amusing, even though she had no idea why he was spazzing. At least she caused it; or she thinks she did. Eh, good enough.

She took this time to notice just how good her chocolate ice-cream tasted. It was plain and simple, but it hit the sweet spot. She looked over at Justin who was eating vanilla flavored ice-cream. Black and white; chocolate and vanilla. They were so different, but yet, that's what she loved about him. Where she lacked, he had and vice versa.

"Hey, Justin," She said, breaking him out of his little ravine. "What's that in your ice-cream?"

He looked at her perplexed, but went to examine his vanilla ice-cream anyway. "I don't see-" Alex then hit the bottom of his cone so that his nose plunged into the cold dessert, cutting his sentence off. Alex giggled at the vanilla dripping from his nose, but instead of yelling at her, Justin joined her in her laughter.

Alex was so busy laughing that she didn't notice Justin went to pull a similar trick on her. Her nose hit the frozen chocolate. She spurted into a bigger fit of giggles and Justin was right along with her.

From an outsider, they probably looked like two complete fools who probably looked high on something and obviously couldn't eat properly, but she didn't care. It was the first time since the incident that she's felt truly happy as Alex. So looking like a complete lunatic was completely fine as long as Justin was one as well.

He took a napkin and wiped off the ice-cream on his face. He then reached across the table and wiped the ice-cream off her face. Alex froze at the unexpected action. And because she froze, Justin froze as well; the napkin hovering right over her nose.

"Um…thanks," Alex eventually whispered, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Justin quickly retracted his hand, placing the napkin down on the table. He cleared his throat and grumbled a welcome.

They spent the next several moments eating the rest of their food in silence.

"Thank-you," Justin suddenly said out of the blue.

Alex looked up at her brother and saw a sad small smile on his face. She scrunched up her nose and furrowed her eyebrows. "What for?" She questioned.

He opened his mouth, but closed it; she could see he was trying to find the right words to say. "Just," He started. "I was probably going to make a complete fool out of myself in-front of Harper and maybe even end my friendship with Zeke, but you stopped me. Thank-you," He told her sincerely.

"Well, I really didn't want to see some dork duel between you and Zeke. Trust me, no one wants to see that," She replied, but never-the-less gave Justin a weak smile, it was basically her way of saying you're welcome.

She diverted her eyes from Justin and started to concentrate on her cone. The only reason she stopped him was to keep her secret from being let out. Now she was feeling double the guilt for having to deceive him. She couldn't lie to him anymore. She had to tell him.

"Justin," She started, biting her lip. How was someone supposed to tell their brother that the girl he's been fawning over recently really was his sister in her best friend's body? Yeah, she doesn't really have a precedent to follow on this one.

"Yeah, Alex," He said, looking at her expectantly with those damn eyes of his. Oh what they did to her.

"Harper really doesn't like you, she told me so," Alex blurted out quickly. Her eyes grew wide. _Why did she say __**that**_? That's not what she wanted to say!

"What?" Justin breathed out softly. His voice sounded so fragile and his face looked so crestfallen. "What-What did she say?"

"She said that she didn't like you like you like her," She fibbed. And now her new lie had put her deeper and deeper into the hole she had dug herself in when all this started. The possibility to escape now seemed impossible.

He began shaking his head like the idea was foolish. "No,no. You don't understand. We…_talked_ a bit-"

"Justin," Alex said sternly. "I know all about your little dates with her. She's my best friend, we tell each other everything!" She paused at what she just said. Harper always told her everything, but here Alex was not telling her a _very_ important thing. Guilt ate at Alex, but she pushed the feeling away for the moment. "She told me that she was just being nice, but she doesn't like you like that. So please, Justin, let her go," She lightly pleaded. Maybe this could finally all be put in the past and forgotten about.

Justin stared at her with glazed eyes. His lip was quivering, but she knew he was holding back from crying in-front of her. Alex looked at him sympathetically. He was hurting and it was all her fault. She outstretched her hand to cover one of his to comfort him, and he held onto it desperately.

"It was so different this time," He says moments later. He's staring at their intertwined hands and his voice is nothing but a whisper. "She had this way about her that I've never seen on her before, or maybe I just never took the time to notice," He trailed off and took a deep breath. "I don't know, maybe I'm just desperate, but…I guess it doesn't matter now."

Alex sat troubled as her brother clenched onto her hand. She liked being there for him, especially after all the times he was there for her, but it just didn't seem right knowing she was the cause. He didn't deserve with anguish, this pain.

"You'll find that girl, Justin. It may not be Harper, but it's someone who definitely deserves you," She told him. He looked into her eyes and gave her a watery smile.

"I'll stop chasing after Harper," He told Alex. "You can tell her not to worry anymore." He sighed deeply, blinking back tears that were building up. He had lost yet another girl. "You're lucky you don't love someone you can't have, Alex. It's torture."

Alex felt like bitterly laughing, but kept it to herself. _If only you knew…_

**A/N: **I originally was going to have Zeke and Justin kinda do something stupid to fight over Harper, but I decided I wanted to give Justin and Alex a nice moment as themselves. I've been meaning to do it and I thought it fit well. So, tell me how you liked the new chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!

**And for "Baby, It's Fact" readers. The sequel is up. It's called, "Here In Your Arms". So check that out if you haven't already. :)

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**LucasnHaley: **Aww, it really made you cry? Glad you're really enjoying it though! Thanks so much for reviewing too!

**Bob: **The name doesn't matter. Lmao! It was short for me too, so I hope this length was a little better for you. And Justin is going to be finding out _really_ soon. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Jalexforever: **Glad you are still enjoying it! And Justin will be finding out _very_ soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**BG-13: **He will be finding out really really soon. Don't worry. Haha! ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **I'm glad you were okay with it short, buddy! I was gonna do a Zeke vs. Justin, but I decided against it, at least for now. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku babe: **haha, thanks for reviewing!

**Chyloe: **Trust me, sometimes it's not easy to do the school and writing, but I try. Luckily this week is my spring break so I had time. Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

**Alex111215: **Yeah, I'm trying to update this more frequently since I neglected it for awhile. Poor story! Haha! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're really like the story!

**Kitty with a chance: **He'll be finding out really soon! Thanks for reviewing!

**xCuckooBananas: **lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Aftermath Man: **Thanks for reviewing!

**1405Smiley0514: **Glad you liked last chapter, unfortunately I decided to do something else for this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**French7: **I actually never thought about any of those scenarios. Haha! But I actually don't see this story going on for too long, but if I was I would have definitely done something like that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Skyeblue221: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **haha, I just like pretending I don't know. I don't know why. Maybe to make it seem more mysterious sometimes, Idk. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Ariana-Melina-Naomi-Perice: **Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Alex was curled up on the living room couch, an art magazine splayed out on her lap. However, she couldn't seem to concentrate on the pictures like she usually did.

It had been two days now since she had that ice-cream outing with Justin, and so far he had kept his word. Besides the customary acknowledgment, he rarely spoke to Harper; just like before. And even though it seemed that Alex's mess might have finally been resolved without anyone finding out, she couldn't help but still feel guilty. She deceived two of the most important people in her life; lied right to their faces all this time.

"Hey, Alex, pass me the remote?" Alex heard from the opposite side of the couch. She looked over and saw her younger brother stretching his hand out for the remote. Robotically she grabbed the device and handed it over to him. She watched him turn the TV on to some cartoon, throwing his legs up on the table in relaxation.

"Max," She started, "Can I talk to you?"

Max laughed. "Aren't you already talking to me? Silly Alex."

Alex smiled to herself; Max was so _Max,_ and she was so glad that out of all the mayhem she's been through lately, that something seemed to stay the same. She scooted over to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Max stilled at the sudden action. "Are you alright?" Max asked, and suddenly his voice was not so light in humor as it usually was. Alex rarely seemed this vulnerable and he instantly thought back to when she came to the tent that night over the weekend. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed them like he saw Justin do once for her when she was upset.

Alex shook her head, a few tears falling from her eyes. "No…" She whispered.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," He assured her.

She shook her head inside the crook of his neck. "No, it won't be fine. I'm sick, so freakin' sick!"

"Well, if you're sick, I'll go get Mom," He said, starting to get up, but Alex urged him back down.

"I'm not sick, meaning I have a fever or something, I'm sick mentally in the head…" And her own bursts of tears cut her off. Max was bewildered on what to do, so he settled for just rubbing her back soothingly, just like he saw his Dad do for his Mom when it was 'that time of the month'. Whatever that meant.

"Do you remember the night when I came to you in your tent last weekend?" She asked Max, lifting her head to look at him. He nodded his head. He was just thinking of the similarities of now and then. He had been curious as to what was going on that night, but knew not to pressure Alex when she so upset. "I did something _really_ bad, Max. That's why I couldn't go home that night. It was just too much," She confessed.

"Did-did you kill someone?" Max questioned with horror. Alex couldn't help but giggle at her brother, but she quickly shook her head no.

After a long paused moment she opened her mouth to speak."I-I kissed Justin," She admitted, "by accident of course!" She added in quickly. And just saying those words out loud felt like a huge weight was lifted. She then hesitantly looked at Max and his face was blank. She decided to continue. "Harper had this plan to turn into Juliet so Justin would finally be able to get over her, but at last minute she bailed and I filled in. Justin then ended up kissing me off guard, not knowing it was me…"

Max nodded his head to let her know he was listening. After he took a moment to digest what his sister had just told him, he turned to her. "It's not that bad, Alex. I mean you were just trying to help Justin…"

Alex bit her lip and closed her eyes tight shut, while shaking her head. "I liked it, Max. I loved it. I tried to fix my wrongs, but Justin kept going after Harper and then he kissed me again as Harper…" Max's head spun from the new information, but Alex could tell that there were no traces of disgust anywhere evident on his face.

"I finally convinced Justin to stop chasing after Harper, but this _feeling_ I have for him is still here and I don't know what to do…" She confessed further and began to cry again into Max's shoulder. "I'm in love with my brother! How freakin' messed up am I?"

He resumed rubbing her back soothingly. "I may not be the smartest guy," Max admitted, "but to me, love is love, no matter who it is. It's okay," Max told her. Alex couldn't describe the warmth that washed through her from Max's acceptance.

"Thank-you for understanding," She softly told him. He gave her a tight smile. Seeing his usually confident, self-assured sister suddenly broken like this tore at his heart.

"Watch some cartoons," He advised, raising the volume on the TV. "They always cheer me up."

And soon enough, she began laughing at the idiocy of _Family Guy_.

Moments later however, Max heard someone come up the spiral stairs, and when he tilted his head to look at the person, it was Justin. Justin was staring at the two of them in confusion. He looked at Alex and instantly could tell that she was upset. Max quickly glanced over at Alex, but she was still oblivious to the fact Justin was present, and Max didn't think her seeing Justin right now would be appropriate; she was just getting out of her funk and loosing up again.

Max pleaded with his eyes for Justin to remain quiet and unaware. He looked pained and conflicted to oblige as he saw Alex curled up into a cocoon next to Max. Max knew all Justin wanted to do was comfort her because he always did, but Max knew he couldn't in this situation.

Eventually, Justin tore himself away from the room and quietly climbed the staircase. Max sighed in relief.

…

As soon as Max reached the top step to the upstairs, he was grabbed from the side and forced into Justin's room. Justin quickly closed the door, locking it, and then turned around to face his brother.

"What's wrong with Alex? Is she alright?" He asked worryingly. "I could tell that she was upset. Did something happen at school? Did her and Harper get into a fight or something?" He was asking more and more questions by the second, not even letting Max answer any of them if he wanted to.

"Justin, Justin," Max said, placing both of his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Relax," He instructed, and Justin took a deep needed breath. "She's fine. She was just…having an emotional day."

"Why didn't she come to me? She always comes to me with her problems."

"I was just there so she decided to vent to me," Max told him. "But it's alright now, so don't worry about it. If she wants to fill you in, she'll tell you, but don't pressure her."

Justin nodded his head sadly. He felt useless. He felt that comforting Alex in her rough patches was his responsibility, and that he let his own sulking around prevent him from doing just that. He felt as if he let her down.

"She really is alright?" Justin asked, looking at his brother carefully.

"She's feels better," Max answered, knowing that she was, in fact, still torn, but she _was_ feeling better after she talked to Max. So technically he wasn't lying.

...

"Happy Birthday, Harper!" Alex said, dangling a party decorated bag in-front of Harper. Harper squealed in delight as she tore the bag away from her best friend's grip. She gave her Alex a big hug before she could escape and then placed the bag next to all of her other presents.

It was now Saturday; Harper's birthday and Jerry and Theresa had allowed Harper to throw her birthday party at the substation. All the guests were already there, dancing and socializing with one another.

Justin stood by the counter watching the party by the sidelines. He was watching Harper greet all her guests with such enthusiasm and happiness that he couldn't help but smile. However, she was now dancing with Zeke and he'd be lying if it didn't break his heart a bit.

He sighed. Alex told him that Harper said she didn't like him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was wrong.

"Alex!" Justin heard his father call. Alex came bounding over to her father. She was ordered to go down the street to get some more snacks from the market. She groaned, but snatched the money out of her father's hands after he told her she could buy whatever she wanted with the change.

Justin chuckled at Alex being typical Alex.

At first Justin thought nothing of it, but soon the idea struck that Alex wasn't around. If he wanted to talk to Harper and get some answers, she couldn't stop him. He wasn't going to challenge Zeke or make a big scene, but he wanted to hear it from Harper herself that she didn't like him, and that she didn't feel anything when they were together.

Justin walked over to Harper at a fast pace. She was still dancing with Zeke, so he politely cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the couple. "Can I speak to Harper?" Justin asked.

Harper nodded. Justin then guided them to the kitchen area of the shop.

"What did you want, Justin?" She asked innocently.

"Harper, be honest with me," He started, "Did you honestly not feel anything when we kissed?" He looked at her desperately, biting his lip in anticipation.

However, Harper gave him a look of confusion. "Kiss?" She questioned. "Justin, what kiss? What are you talking about?"

Justin raised his one eyebrow at the ginger. "Harper we kissed, twice…we went out a few times…"Justin mentioned, trying to jog her memory since she seemed to not know what he was talking about. "You seemed to like me, but then you just ran off and I'm confused-"

"Justin," Harper said interrupting him, "I think I would remember if we kissed once, let alone twice. We never kissed."

* * *

**A/N: **So…how do you think Justin will react to this? Haha! **PLEASE REVIEW!** Tell me your thoughts. Did you like that I had Alex tell Max? I thought that he should know since he helped her in the very beginning. Can we try to get to 150 reviews? Note: There will probably only be a couple chapters left.

REVIEW REPLY:

**Kitty with a chance: **Glad you liked last chapter! I always was annoyed by the Jarper relationship. It was funny, I guess. However, Justin is kinda acting like how he was when cupid hit him. That's how I'm basing him off of. That's for reviewing!

**Skyeblue221: **Thanks for reviewing!

**xCuckooBananas: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Mysterygirl123: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Ariana-Melina-Naomi-Pierce: **I think you got your answer. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku babe: **I loved writing the ice-cream scene. Glad you enjoyed last chapter. Thanks for reviewing too!

**BG-13: **She will ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **Yeah, I was gonna have them do something stupid like a trivia off or something! XD Then I was like…ehhh no. haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**TobiasFangor92: **I know, I wanted ice-cream after writing it! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Superbatnerdxx: **Thanks for reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

Justin stilled as he stared at Harper. _What was she talking about? What was going on?_

"Are you alright, Justin?" Harper asked worriedly.

Justin's mind was whirling and he found himself not being able to understand how Harper could not remember anything. Especially since everything only happened that past week. She wouldn't lie about it either, Justin concluded, since she was almost as bad as he was at lying, so that excuse was unfitting.

"Uhh," Justin gapped, "yeah…that-that must have all been a dream. Sometimes wizards have very realistic dreams…sorry for the mix up," Justin fibbed, forcibly laughing as if it was some weird mix-up. He really didn't want to make himself look more like a fool.

Harper looked at him carefully a moment, before nodding to his excuse and exiting the kitchen area to go back to her party.

Justin bit his lip in contemplation, trying to wrack his mind for explanations, but he couldn't think of any logical reason, unless…

"Hey, dork, help me take out all these groceries."

Justin snapped his head upwards to look at his sister. He watched her vacantly as she searched for something in the grocery bags. Suddenly something in his mind clicked as he watched Alex, and Harper's behavior all made sense. Who else was to blame for anything messed up in Justin's life?

Justin locked his jaw and his eyes glazed over.

Alex turned to him, after triumphantly finding the jar of pickles she was searching for. "You gonna help?" She asked, already trying to open the lid of the jar.

He took one step towards her. "I know what you did," He told her lowly.

The texture of his voice was dark and husky, and Alex would be lying if she said it didn't scare the crap out of her. She widened her eyes and lost her grip on the pickle jar. It slipped past her fingers and smashed onto the tile floor of the kitchen. "Wha-what are you talking about?" She asked, trying to muster her usual confidence, but her bravado was lacking and her pitch was all over.

"With Harper?" He clarified and her face went pale. "We just talked and _apparently_ we never kissed."

He took another step forward and Alex gulped in fear at the closing proximity between them. She looked up into his wild eyes and abruptly broke down. She placed her face in her hands to hide the evidence of her tears, even though her cries were quite audible anyway.

Justin instantly froze at the sight. He wasn't expecting her to cry. He instinctively lifted his hand to reach out to her and comfort her, but quickly withdrew it. His anger was still lingering enough to go through with his intended interrogation.

"I want answers, Alex," He told her sternly. "Why did you do it?" He continued tightly. His heart constricted at the idea of what she did, but also because of how broken she looked. He felt so torn.

"I-I'm sorry, so sorry," She choked out in-between sobs. "Please don't hate me," She pleaded, because to be honest, that's the last thing in the world she wanted. If he ended up hating her, she didn't know what she would do.

Justin's defensive expression softened as he saw tear drop after tear drop trail down her face. He couldn't help but grab her gently into an embrace, holding her as if he was trying to absorb all her pain.

"It's okay," He whispered into her hair, letting her drench his shirt as he stroked her hair softly.

Alex felt like she was living in a dream. Here Justin was hugging her and telling her everything would be okay, and her heart swelled with happiness. This was all she ever wanted from him when he found out. Hope lifted in her chest, but she shook her head. She didn't deserve his kindness after all she had done. "No, it's not okay," She said, hiccupping now. "I-I should have-I could've-But Harper backed out-I-I didn't want you to get hurt," She ranted, changing her train of thought numerous times as she spoke. "I'm just sorry for everything."

Justin's eyebrows furrowed at her, and he pulled his arms away enough to look at her fully. She cowardly looked away from his scrutinizing gaze. "What do you mean Harper backed out?" Justin asked slowly and cautiously, making sure to say each word carefully.

Alex sneaked a glance at his face. It had a mixture of confusion, worry, and fear. "Well it was Harper's idea to be Juliet, but then she didn't want to be Juliet-she couldn't do it…" Alex trailed off, biting her lip. "She backed out of the plan last minute-I-I had to…you know…"

"What?" Justin said in disbelief.

His heart was racing as he slowly staggered backwards and away from his sister. His feet almost tripped over each other as he tried to hold onto something for support. He stopped when his back hit the lair door. He swallowed in panic and looked up at Alex with baffled eyes. "You?" He questioned softly. "You were Juliet that night? And you were Harper on all those dates?"

Alex reluctantly nodded, and a feeling of panic suddenly rose within her when she did.

"OH MY GOD!" Justin hollered. He sunk to the floor and buried his hands into his hair as he pulled at it. "Oh my god," He repeated, but in a normal tone this time. "I made out with…" but he swallowed down the rest of that thought; he just couldn't think about it.

Alex cries restarted as she realized what was going on. "I thought you said you knew!" She accused him.

"I thought you just erased Harper's memory not that you-and that I," He became frustrated that that thought kept constantly reappearing and whirling through his head. The images of the shared kisses and dates flashed back into his mind, and his stomach suddenly became nauseated. "Oh my god," He said again, barely a whisper this time.

Alex took a small step towards him, but he immediately jumped up onto his feet, holding his hands out in-front of his body. "Stay away," He told her, his voice cracking at the end.

She froze and her lips trembled. "I'm sorry, Justin. I never meant for this to happen…"

"You never mean for anything to happen, Alex!" He snapped. "And I'm sick and tired of hearing that excuse! Why would you go so low as to mess with me like this?" He seethed, his lips lifted in a snarl.

"It's…not like that," She told him slowly and quietly.

"How _sick_ do you have to be?" He yelled, and he could feel water gradually building up in his own eyes. He was really hurt this time.

Alex cringed at that word. _Sick_. All her fears were now reality.

"Just play with Justin's heart and trample on it, what fun!" He continued sarcastically.

"I didn't want to hurt you," She croaked. "That's not why I did all of that. I was trying to avoid you from getting hurt!" She yelled back, her tears lacing her words. She was starting to get frustrated. It was one thing to say she was sick, because she was, but to outright say she was trying to break his heart was not okay with her because she would never do that to him.

Her face grew crestfallen, and she lowered her voice back down to a whisper. "I love you. I would never try to break your heart on purpose."

Justin head snapped up at her, his heart skipping a beat and then racing uncontrollably as he processed what she said. _She loved him?_ _Like a brother or…_ ? He just couldn't get his mind to think anymore beyond that. It was wrong. _Wrong_. And she lied to him and deceived him. The things she had done this time were unforgivable.

"Just stay away from me. I don't want to speak to you ever again!" He told her and walked out of the kitchen area heatedly.

Alex watched him leave as her heart inevitably broke with rejection. She bowed her head down in shame and stared down at the broken glass of the pickle jar that was still scattered all over the floor. It was so broken and shattered, just like how she felt. She wiped away the fresh falling tears and sought her refuge in the lair.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright…don't hate me! Haha! Of course Justin is going to freak out. Did you guys think he knew right away or no? I thought he would figure Alex had something to do with it, but not figure it all out until he was told. *shrug* It took me forever to write this until I was a okay with it. Still not loving it…

But next chapter Alex is going to be talking to Harper and Justin will be talking to Max. There will probably only be 2 or 3 more chapters of this story. Not too much more to go. :( So** PLEASE REVIEW**! Reviews make me happy! :)

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**Kurofsky: **haha, you have no idea how much I loved your review! Thanks for reviewing!

**KindsInLovex: **Thanks for reviewing!

**BG-13:** Justin was definitely like "WTH?" haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku babe: **I love Max too, and I thought he def should have a role in helping Alex in this story since she went to him in the beginning. He might still want to test it out though… ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**1405Smiley0514: **Yeah, Max is the best. Thanks for reviewing!

**YeahImATeen: **Yes you did tell me you were going to review! XD Thank you for doing just that and I'm glad you liked last chapter!

**xCuckooBananas: **I love writing the Alex/Max talk. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitty with a chance: **I loved the cupid episode too. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **haha, thanks for reviewing!

**Superbatnerdxx: **Glad to see you enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Skyeblye221: **Thanks for reviewing!

**French7: **Glad to see you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**ConfusionMakesTheWorld: **Alex is in deep trouble! Yikes! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **Max/Alex bonding is so cute, but Jalex bonding is always a little sweeter though. Lol! You keep bugging me on twitter. I don't mind! Haha! :) Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

"Alex?" Harper called as she entered the lair. Alex looked up at her best friend from behind the blanket she had wrapped herself in. Alex was sitting on the couch, and when Harper saw her, she instantly ran to her side. "Hey, I've been looking for you. Are you alright?"

"Fine," Alex mumbled, wrapping the blanket tighter around her frame. "Go back to your party, I'll be fine."

"The party is over," Harper informed. Alex widened her eyes at the news. _How long had she been in here?_ "The last of them just left, but I've been worried about you. What's going on?"

Alex shook her head and blinked back tears as she tried to will herself to not cry anymore. "I screwed up, Harper. I screwed up _big_ time… and Justin hates me," She confessed. She paused, taking a deep breath to regulate her breathing. The sadness that clouded over her eyes was something Harper couldn't stand to bare. She wrapped her arms around her best friend, and, for once, Alex didn't refuse, but hugged back, needing the comfort desperately. However, she couldn't help but want a different pair of arms around her.

"I'm sure everything will be alright," Harper told her, pulling away from the embrace.

"No, no it won't," Alex said quietly, placing her head on Harper's shoulder. "He can't even look at me, let alone talk to me. I don't blame him either."

"Alex, I think you're exaggerating. Why would you even think that? Justin might be upset, but we all know he could never hate you. He cares about you too much," Harper expressed.

Alex raised her head off of Harper's shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "Wanna bet?" She challenged softly.

…

"Hey, Justin," Max said, peeping his head between the door and its frame. He saw that Justin was lying down on his bed with his face fully submerged in his pillow. "Mom and Dad want you to help clean up the station," He continued, after Justin didn't make a motion to acknowledge his presence.

"Is Alex going to be down there," He suddenly asked tentatively as he lifted his head high enough to look at Max.

Max shrugged his shoulders, stepping into his brother's room fully. "I don't know!"

Justin stared off in space for a moment, consumed in his thoughts. He then turned his attention back to the younger boy. "Just tell them I'm not feeling very well," He told Max, which in part was true. He then let his head drop back down to his pillow.

"Alrighty then," Max said, leaving his brother's room without a backwards glance.

Justin was actually thankful for his brother's ignorance for once.

…

"And now he hates me," Alex said, finishing up her tale of last weeks' events. She took a cautious glance at Harper, in fear that she would lose yet another important person because of her sick feelings. However, Harper gave her a small grin, rubbing Alex's back in a comforting, accepting manner.

"Well, now everything makes sense," Harper declared. "I mean the dress you bought me is like five sizes too big. Changing into me was supposed to fix that," She said with a smirk, obviously referring back to when Harper caught Alex as her.

Alex couldn't help but smile and let a small giggle escape her lips. Harper smiled broadly at her accomplishment.

"Sorry about that," Alex apologized with a sad chuckle.

"But it all makes sense about the weirdness going on lately. Justin was starting to freak me out with the way he was staring at me sometimes," She confessed, a small chill running up her spine as she recalled back. "It was like cupid-infected!Justin all over again. But it also explains your weird behavior lately too..."

Alex looked away in the distance; obviously the scene that happened earlier was still playing in her mind. Harper gave Alex a sad smile. "I'm sure Justin will come around," She told her friend, hoping that what she was saying was true for Alex's sake.

Alex sadly sighed. She didn't think Justin would _ever_ come around.

Suddenly, the lair door swung open and Max walked in. "Hey, Alex," Max said. "Mom and Dad wanted me to tell you to help clean up the substation."

Alex groaned. She didn't clean on a good day, why would she want to clean on a bad one. "Is Justin going to be there?" Alex then asked, thinking maybe she could apologize again if he was.

"Nah," Max expressed, sticking both of his hands into his front jean pockets. Alex's face immediately deflated. "He said something about not feeling well…it's kinda funny considering he asked if you were going to be helping too." Max chuckled at the coincidence.

"See," Alex said, turning to Harper, "he must be avoiding me now!" Alex let her head fall into her hands.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Max asked, his mood changing dramatically as he saw his sister's demeanor falter.

Alex lifted her head to look at her younger brother, a trail of tears beginning to stain her face. "Justin found out about everything, Maxie…" She whispered.

"Wait," Max said, pausing to wrap his head around the situation. "Justin found out about you being Harper… and about you loving him?" Max asked. Alex nodded her head sadly. "What did he do when he found out?" Max questioned tightly.

"He-he freaked out…he yelled at me…he told me to stay-to stay away from him…"She recalled with a muffled cry as she vividly remembered Justin's look of disgust and his venom words.

Max squinted his eyes, locked his jaw, and clasped his hands tightly into fists. He was beyond livid with Justin. "That's bullshit," Max cursed and then stalked out of the lair without another word.

"Here," Harper said, handing Alex a tissue. "How about we go and help your parents clean the station. Maybe the fact that you're cleaning will get your mind off things," Harper teased weakly. Alex dryly laughed, but reluctantly followed Harper out of the lair. Anything was better than this.

…

Max barged into Justin's room, letting the door smack against the wall loudly and harshly. Justin jumped at the sound and looked over at his brother to see him in a state of fury. The growing boy was seething and he was breathing heavily with a wild look in his eyes.

"What the heck, Max?" Justin hollered. "What's your problem?"

"What's _your_ problem?" Max countered. "Why are you avoiding Alex like a _freakin' plague_?"

Justin sighed as he sat up in his bed. "You don't know what's going on-"

"I know _exactly_ what's going on!" Max interrupted. He paused letting that information sink in Justin's brain. "Alex told me everything! That's why she was crying the other day when we were on the couch. The guilt was eating her up inside and she needed to tell someone. She told me. She is already a freakin' mess and what you are doing is only hurting her more! Do you want her to kill herself or something?"

Justin winced. "No," Justin stated softly. "But what she is feeling is wrong and I-I can't deal with that!"

"Bullshit!" Max spat. "Complete _bullshit_! You feel the exact same!"

Justin almost choked on the air he was breathing. "No, I do not!"

"Oh please, Justin. Everything with you is 'Alex this' and 'Alex that'. She is the center of your fucking universe!" Max pointed out, trying to force his brother to finally get that fact through his thick head.

"No, SHE ISN'T" Justin yelled, getting up from his bed to stand chest to chest with his brother.

"You are just scared that you actually love her back," Max told him.

Justin just shook his head at Max's words. "Shut UP!" Justin demanded.

"You don't want to admit it because it doesn't fit your squeaky clean image-" Max continued, talking over Justin's protests, not missing a beat. "You love her just like she loves you."

"I _said_ shut up!" Justin argued, and pushed Max roughly in the chest.

Max stumbled back, but in a swift movement, his right hand connected with Justin's nose. Justin fell to the ground, holding his nose in pain, a small amount of blood began to trick down from it. Luckily it wasn't broken, but it still stung like hell for the time being.

"Just remember. You were with Alex the _whole_ time. You kissed _Alex_. Not Harper. Just because she looked like someone else, doesn't mean she wasn't Alex. Everything you felt was with _Alex_." And with that last word, Max exited Justin's room, slamming his door shut.

**A/N:** So the fight between Justin and Max got a little more aggressive than I thought it would have, but as I was writing it just felt like the thing to do. Someone needed to knock sense into Justin and I felt Max would be the right person since Max seems impulsive like that. Anyways…sorry it took so long. Since I posted the last chapter, I've just had so much stress going on and I got into a mood where I just didn't want to do anything. Blah blah blah. Lol! So again, PLEASE REVIEW! I loved all the ones I got from last chapter! :)

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**BG-13: **Trust me, I'm sick of the word sick myself, but just think about how much Alex hates it. Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**JalexForever: **Thanks for reviewing!

**RomanticRose84: **Glad you're enjoying the story and thanks so much for reviewing!

**ConfusionMakesTheWorld: **haha. Glad you enjoyed last chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**1405Smiley0514: **Thanks for reviewing!

**xCuckooBananas: **It was a little more than a talk, but I hope you enjoyed the Justin/Max fight. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **I love turning anything into Jalex. It makes me feel better. Haha! And I'm really glad you like the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing, buddy!

**Kitty with a chance: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Sayuria: **Awww, well I'm glad you like the story so much and sorry I made you wait so long. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **I felt Justin's natural reaction would be totally freaked out. Thanks for reviewing!

**Nemo: **I thought Justin would exactly react like I wrote him too. Especially in this story, where Alex was going behind his back sort of, and deceiving him. Glad to see you agree. Thanks for reviewing too!

**Unknown: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku babe: **Haven't you noticed that everything just goes the opposite way for her in this story. Whenever she has her mind set on something, the opposite happens. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Wd0: **I think everyone feels bad for Alex. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Skyeblue221: **Thanks for reviewing!

**CaughtThyself: **Aww, you actually cried? I have to admit, you're one of my favorite reviewers. Shhh. Haha! And thank you so much for reviewing this and also for reviewing my recent one shot. Your reviews tend to always make me feel better. Just thought you should know that. :)

**KidsInLovex: **Aww, you cried? I'm always so touched (if that's the word..) when I hear people have that type of reaction to my stories. Glad you enjoyed last chapter though and thanks so much for reviewing!

**Superbatnerdxx: **Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing too!


	13. Chapter 13

It was now sometime past midnight and Alex was sitting on the side of her bed in deep thought. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she wasn't going to try, knowing it would just frustrate her more if she did.

She held Justin's hoodie-the one he leant to her, but she officially stole-tightly against her chest. It was the only thing of his that she had left to hold. It was the only thing of his that gave her the ounce of comfort she felt she needed. It still briefly smelled like him, and that's all she wanted to concentrate on at the moment.

She didn't want to think how she royally screwed up her relationship with her brother. She didn't want to think about Justin's obvious disgust of her. She didn't want to think that he probably already shunned her from his life. She just wanted to pretend that the soft fabric before her was actually Justin, and that everything was alright for just this small moment in time.

Alex felt her eyes begin to sting and her throat begin to close as tears threatened to spill from her eyes once again. She buried her face into the hoodie to muffle her cries, not wanting to wake anyone from their sleep.

Suddenly, she heard her door click shut. She immediately snapped her head to the direction of the noise and saw Justin standing next to her closed door, seemingly lost and unfocused. His hand was still frozen on the door knob as if he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to stay or go.

Alex's heart began to race at her unexpected visitor. _What was he doing here?_

"Justin?" She whispered in confusion. She was hoping she wasn't imagining him.

His head snapped up quickly to look at her. The eye contact he suddenly made was enough to chill her spine.

After getting over the shock of seeing Justin unexpectantly in her room, she finally took the time to study him. His body was rigid and his eyes seemed so bewildered and distant. Alex then noticed he had a small amount of dry blood underneath his nose.

"Justin!" She exclaimed in alarm, quickly rising to her feet and striding over to him subconsciously. "You were bleeding," She noted when she got closer. He merely stared at her, not commenting at all. "Let me go get you a wet towel to clean you up," She offered. The boy might not have been talking to her, but she still felt the urge to help him and take care of him, even though he was the one breaking her heart.

Alex moved to go pass him, but he grabbed the crook of her arm and pulled her back. He bore his gaze into her eyes. He squinted his eyes in indecision, before lifting his free hand to cup her face. The touch was like fire, and she felt the feeling imprinting to her memory.

He gulped in fear and she was still frozen from his sudden presence and touch. And before Alex could blink another second, Justin's lips were on hers, caressing them sweetly like all the other times she had the pleasure of feeling and tasting them. Still as mind-blowing as ever, no difference, except for the fact that she was not pretending to be someone else. It was purely Alex and Justin. Kissing.

Justin abruptly ended the kiss, immediately backing away from Alex, who was still crazy confused and hazy about what just happened.

Justin blinked rapidly, burying his hands deep into his thick jet-black hair. He walked over to Alex's bed and sat on it to refrain from fainting. He couldn't believe he just did what he did. But he had to know if it was really Alex that he fell for and not Harper. He just needed that confirmation, whether it would make his life better or worse.

Unfortunately, he didn't like the answer he received.

He wanted to prove Max wrong. He wanted to prove _himself_ wrong. Justin had been having these thoughts from time to time of his sister for the past couple months. He had been hoping that if he kissed Alex that it would banish the thoughts into oblivion because he couldn't think of his sister in the ways he was thinking about her. It was _wrong, sick, illegal_! It was _INCEST_! He knew he could forever live in denial, but why the hell did Alex have to put action to everything? Why did she have to complicate things? Why? He was happy with his sinful confusing thoughts locked in the corner of his mind. Or was he?

He groaned. Everything about this was so bittersweet. He found someone who loved him, and he now admittedly knew he loved this person back, but she was his sister. _Sister_! You just don't fall head over heels for your sibling! You just don't.

But it's like Max planted this seed in his head. He was finally putting a label onto Justin's confusing feelings and it made Justin rethink over his actions with Alex. Made him rethink of all the moments he had had with her. Justin saw just how right Max could be, but he still refused to believe that he loved Alex like that. He couldn't be that messed up in the head; he was a smart kid, a responsible kid. He couldn't do this. And then as if the blow to the nose was the bell ringing off his head, Justin knew he couldn't deny it anymore. He had always loved Alex differently from everyone else. Not in a sibling way at all. Even before the thoughts or the kisses justified things. He realized that now, but he was _so_ hoping the kiss would prove otherwise. That it was save him from insanity. But it was perfect.

The kiss was the kiss he dreamt of in his dreams. The kiss was the one that hooked him in and kept him waiting around for more like a poor puppy dog. It was Alex. He wasn't in love with Harper, or even Juliet anymore. It was Alex. He was…in love…with Alex…his sister. And he always had been.

Justin gulped at the thought, tears brimming his eyes. To think such a realization was easy to swallow would be an understatement. He swiftly went to dry his eyes, also flaking away the small amount of blood that was still under his nose.

Alex watched Justin from where she was still standing. He seemed to be fighting so much with himself internally. She wanted to go over and comfort him, but didn't quite know where they still stood, even though a moment ago his lips were on hers.

She fidgeted in place, waiting and waiting for him to finally say something, to finally explain what the heck just happened! She wanted answers, but she knew with Justin she needed to be patient. He needed to think about things dozens of times before he made a decision, which makes her think just how long it took him to bulk up enough courage to come into her room.

"It's not supposed to be this way," He croaks, and her eyes snap right to him after he finally speaks. He's looking down into his hands, and Alex can briefly see a tear fall onto them. He's so torn up and it pains her to see him this way. "I'm not supposed to feel…this _way_. I'm not supposed to want to-to want to kiss my sister…" He trails off and Alex sucks in a breath of air at his confessions. He has more tears gliding down his face and he bravely turns his face now to look at her. "I'm not supposed to fall in love with you, Alex…" He whispers. Alex has tears of her own falling down her face, and at the moment she isn't sure if they are ones of joy or sadness.

It's paining Justin to say these things to her. She knows he's the golden boy and this tarnishes that. And seeing him so lost and confused hurts her because she feels so at fault for it all. But she can't help but beam at the news too. He loves her. He feels the same. Maybe all the suffering will finally pay off.

She hesitantly walks over to her bed and sits down next to him. She freezes a moment, still not sure whether he wants to be near her or not. After he doesn't make a gesture or move to distance them, she grabs his hand in both of hers, cradling it and holding it like a fragile child. He looks at her with his watery eyes, and she can see the turmoil he is in and all she wants to do is fix this for him. "I know…" Is all she says. She isn't sure what else to say at that moment, but agree with him.

He tears away from her gaze and looks down at her floor. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier…I-I was terrible…I was scared…I was like this monster I-"

Justin paused in the middle of his rant as Alex grabbed his chin. She wanted him to look at her, and he did, but with the saddest, most regretful eyes. "It's okay," She whispered as she took her free hand to rake through his hair on the side. "I understand. It was a perfectly reasonable reaction. I wasn't expecting anything less."

"But I made you feel so…_horrible_. I made you feel so alone," He tightly spoke. The memory of how he yelled and how she cried was making him wince. Justin leaned his forehead onto Alex's. "Everything is happening so fast and I don't know what to do, Alex. And not knowing is driving me insane! I don't know where to go from here…maybe that's why I never wanted to acknowledge my feelings for you…because now I'm _so_ terrified," He confessed, his voice wavering and a few more tears escaping from the corner of his eyes. Alex kissed them all away.

Alex held his face in her hands as they both gazed at each other. Alex eventually broke the silence. "Well," she began, "you love me and I love you…what happens next for us?"

Justin swallowed in fear, shaking his head. "I-I don't know…but we can't continue this…" He said bitterly, motioning his hand between himself and Alex.

Alex's face faltered. "And why the hell not?" She questioned pointedly. She had gone through hell and back it seemed; she wasn't about to go through it again.

"Alex, we're siblings, we're brother and sister…we can't…" He explained softly, even though each word was a dagger in the heart for both of them. "It's not right…"

Impulsively, Alex smashed her lips against her brother's aggressively and forcefully. She tried to pour as much emotion she could into that kiss. She needed this. She needed him. She needed him so she could do this because it was pointless with anyone else. She broke away, both their breathing now labored. "Did that feel right to _you_?" She asked in-between gasps.

Justin lifted his hand to stoke Alex's cheek. "Of course it feels right to me…but for the rest of the world-"

"I don't care what the world thinks. The rest of the world doesn't need to know _shit_ about us. It's not their business!" Alex argued, cutting Justin off mid sentence.

"And what do we do, Alex? Hide away? Date in secret? I want to share my love for you to the whole world, but I can't!" He quietly yelled. "We shouldn't have to hide that. It's not fair to either of us to have to hide something like this! I'd just be better to pretend none of this ever happened. I'll be leaving soon for college soon, so it'll be easier then."

Alex cringed at the thought of him going away for college. She didn't like to think about that.

"Is that what you've convinced yourself?" Alex argued back, letting her voice rise a little too high in anger. She immediately hushed it down to a reasonable tone. "We are never going to feel this way about someone else like we do for each other. Can't you see that denying it and pretending nothing happened is going to hurt us even more? I'd rather be with you in any way possible than not at all. I'd risk anything to be with you…" She trailed off and began to whimper. "Maybe you don't love me as much as you say you do…" She whispered.

Justin instinctively brought her in his arms, peppering kisses all over her face delicately. "Don't…you…ever…say…that," He said in-between kisses. "I love you, so _so_ much," He continued and then placed a small peck on her lips. "I'm just very confused and scared right now…And I don't want to hurt mom or dad…They'd be devastated if they found out…"

Alex sighed. She completely forgot about her parents and how they would take the news if they found out. She could only imagine the scenarios and it seemed the bad ones kept over-clouding the good.

"Please, Justin," She pleaded, looking directly into his eyes. Her own eyes were filled with water again. She wasn't one for begging, 'cause really, she can get whatever she wants, but it seems that this situation called for it and deemed one of the only ways to convince Justin to give them a chance. "_Please_…"

Justin knew what he wanted to do. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. He loved how he could kiss her without a thought or worry she would turn him away. He loved her. So, it would only make sense for him to give in and be together. However, his morals and conscious were fighting with his heart over the matter. He thought of the rest of his family. Obviously Max was okay with it, but Justin feared what his parents would think the most. His biggest fear is to be seen as a failure in his parents' eyes. That fear alone drove him to be the excellent student and wizard he was at that moment and why he refused Alex for so long. If they found out, would all his hard work crumble or would they be accepting? He was scared to find out.

Justin looked at Alex. Her eyes were wide with anticipation and she was biting her lip in nervousness. He knew that his decision would make or break everything that their lives would come to be. And even though Justin feared his parents' repercussions to what their new relationship status would be, he couldn't let Alex down. He had vowed every since she was old enough to walk to protect her, love her, and be there for her. She needed him and he needed her in more ways than one.

He took Alex's hands in his and squeezed them tight. "We'll make this work," He said with a small smile. He saw an even broader one brighten his sister's face, which made his decision feel a lot more right. She jumped on him, hugging him tightly and crying from happiness. He wrapped his arms around her too, relinquishing the feeling of relief and warmth they were both feeling.

Maybe it was fate that they both lost their significant others at the same time. Maybe it was fate that Harper decided to bail out of the 'Juliet' plan last minute, so Alex would have to fill in. Fate or not, They were happy that it all happened. Their relationship may not be right in some people's minds, but is being with someone that makes you so happy be so bad? Justin and Alex don't think so. Besides, like Justin said before, they aren't normal people.

* * *

**A/N: **Sucky ending? Alright ending? Sorry. Lol I wish I could have ended it better. Honestly, the ending is what took me forever and I'm somewhat satisfied with it. This is exactly around the amount of chapters I thought I would have for this story, so sadly it is done. I'm gonna let you think whatever you want for their future. Use your imagination! Haha! Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and reading! So, **PLEASE REVIEW**! I'll be working on my new story (_baby, it's fact_ sequel) _Here in Your Arms_ now.

Thanks again for reading! :)

**REVIEW REPLY****:**

**_:** Thanks for reviewing!

**1405Smiley0514: **Max is a cutie! Haha. He's just so loveable, no matter what he does. Thanks for reviewing!

**InFaMoUs PhAnToM: **Glad you liked the fight and the chapter! Lol! And thanks for reviewing!

**TrixieNancy124: **I'm glad you are really enjoying the story and I hoped you liked the ending. Thanks for reviewing!

**Skybeblue221: **Well I saw Max mad with Justin because he can see that Justin felt the same. Thanks for reviewing!

**BG-13: **LMAO! So I'm guessing you liked the fight? Lol! Max is pretty awesome. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sayuria: **Aw thanks, glad you liked last chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**TobiasFanfor92: **haha, I'm sorry. Hopefully this wasn't too much of a wait for you. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**KupiDDaAcHAnnYloVER: **Max is a great brother! Thanks for reviewing!

**CaughtThyself: **Yeah, I like to think Max would be very protective of Alex when the occasion would rise for him to be. Plus, he was only mad at Justin because he knew that Justin felt the same, so, in a way he was trying to help them both. Thanks for reviewing!

**KidsInLovex: **I actually think under the certain circumstances, he would act like this. I see Max as very impulsive and I wouldn't be surprised if he went and punched Justin if he did do this. Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dontcallmesweetie: **I was pretty shocked when I wrote it. XD I hadn't expected to go that way at all, but it's like it just wrote itself that way almost! Lol! But I wanted Max to leave a big impression on Justin and to really get him thinking. Thanks for reviewing!

**Not Just a Nerd: **You have to think though, with the fighting, that Justin is extremely confused and frustrated with himself. Max is agitating him, so I think Justin pushing Max isn't all that out there. As for Max, the punch was more of a split second reaction thing. He didn't go in there intending to hit Justin, but it just sorta happened. I don't know. I could see Max doing that under these circumstances. Lol! Thanks for reviewing, buddy!

**French7: **Glad you didn't mind the wait too long. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Wd0: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Baku Babe: **Sometimes I just really wish WOWP wasn't on Disney. So much more amazing things could be possible. Thanks for reviewing!

**Unknown: **My sympathies go with Alex as well, but Justin gets some, but maybe that's because I know how is mind is in this story! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Xwishfulstars: **Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
